Secret Love Affair
by Tivaroo
Summary: Ziva David has just joined NCIS and with Tony alone they will make a steady relationship and a partnership that never has been seen before at NCIS, but will it be enough? Twilight did happen but not how it ended. AU, Tiva!
1. Chapter 1 The New Addition

**Secret Love Affair**

**A/N: **I hope this will not turn into a disappointment. Kate is not dead for I need her for this tale to work that is all I will share for this chapter. In season three. I am a little disappointed with **Torn** but than sequels don't always turn out like its prequel does it.

**Summery: **Ziva David has just joined NCIS and with Tony alone they will make a steady relationship and a partnership that never has been seen before at NCIS, but will it be enough? **Twilight** did happen but not how it ended. AU, Tiva!

**Chapter 1:** **The New Addition **

Ziva David had entered the squad room and had hoped that this was the right one she was looking for and then she saw her friend Jenny Shepard, now turned Director of NCIS. Talking to a man with silvery hair in the style of a typical marine, there was another woman and two other men sitting behind their desks but was watching the older man and Jenny talking in a heated conversation. One of the men with short light brown hair and blue-green eyes to die for had glanced in her direction and than turned back to watch the older man and Jenny in the middle of the squad room.

Than all of a sudden the talking had seemed to seize into a deep silence, the silence to turns into hushed glances, seeing Jenny smirk back at the older man before walking up to Ziva.

"Shalom Jen."

"Shalom Ziva," Jenny had glanced towards the older man with icy blue eyes that seem to pierce straight through her body like a small knife. "Jethro I would like you to meet Ziva David. Ziva David this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs your new boss."

"So this is who you wanted add to my team?" Gibbs asks the Director. "Is there anyone else or anymore you would like to add to my team while I am here? That I do not know about yet."

"Not if you want me to?" raising her eyebrows at Gibbs as if daring him.

Ziva was watching this sparring of words from her friend and to her new boss with lots of interest.

"Find I will take her on," Gibbs caved in to the director. "But we will finish the conversation later."

Glaring at Gibbs for a moment before nodding her head in Ziva's direction and headed for her office upstairs, Ziva was watching Jenny walking up the stairs and than was out of sight.

"Special Agents Tony DiNozzo, Kate Todd and Timothy McGee are your new colleagues and your desk will be the one behind McGee's desk," Ziva could tell that her new boss was not one to rely on for his patience and was the type of person who doesn't say much. "Going for coffee and DiNozzo will get to show you around."

"Hi," was all Ziva said to the other three agents in the squad room after Gibbs had entered the elevator and was gone out of sight.

"Hi," they all said in unison.

Sighing to herself and went to put her bag down at the desk that Gibbs had suggested for her to use.

**(TIVA)**

Tony was watching Officer Ziva David heads for the desk that Gibbs had suggested she could use and had heard her sigh to herself. Tony turns away from the new addition to their team to find out that Kate has a peculiar expression on her face while trying to figure out the mystery of Ziva David and as for McGee he also has peculiar expression on his but not in the same way as Kate's is showing on her face. Tony couldn't decide what to think about the director Shepard's decision to add a complete stranger to the team is a good one or a bad one. Either way it may work out for the greater or for the worse an they'll all just have to wait and see how it turns out like on the other end.

He had felt some special type of connection between him and Ziva David during the very brief glance they had shared and he had felt that he should trust this woman and that she is not the enemy but a pawn thrown onto the chessboard to play chess and not knowing which path will be the safest one to cross.

Glancing back at Ziva but seeing that there is a partition wall blocking her out of his sight and so Tony went back to his paperwork but not before he caught Kate's eye.

"So Katie?" Tony started to ask her.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Sounding annoyed.

"Lost count," was all Tony had said to Kate who was giving him one of her infamous stares that seems to be reserved for Tony only.

"What do you want anyway?" Kate was suspiciously curious.

"Nothing just checking if your brain is still in perfect working condition," grinning at Kate.

Kate didn't say anything back to Tony and instead goes straight back to work. "Aren't you supposed to be showing the new girl around?" was all she said.

"Aren't you supposed to do be doing some paperwork?" two can play this game and only one of them can win it.

"You are distracting me?"

"Distracting you? In what way or form of distraction?"

"DiNozzo you know full well about what way you are distracting me?"

"Care to remind me Katie?"

"Stop calling me that than maybe I will remind you?"

"Calling you what?"

"Don't make me come over there?"

"You started it and all you have to do is to end it."

"You started it."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to and now you can stop talking and maybe I will get back to work," Kate looks like she is about to give up.

"Get back to what Kate?" Gibbs voice had called out.

"Nothing Gibbs and DiNozzo is distracting me from doing my work," was all she said.

Tony felt Gibbs' glaring eyes bearing upon him and sometimes Tony could handle Gibbs' glares. But the glare that his boss is giving him now is the type of glare that makes you wants to hide in a big hole and stay there until the danger has passed.

"DiNozzo-"

"Shutting up now boss," earning himself another glare and they all went back to work. Except for the new girl.

"DiNozzo, I was going to suggest you show Officer David around and get her to know Abby and Ducky," Gibbs shook his head.

"On your six boss!" getting up and was about to get Ziva when he saw her standing before his. "Come on let me show you around?"

Taking the lead to the elevator to take them down to the lab and autopsy.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva and Tony were both standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to open.

"So where would you like to go first; to the lab to meet Abby our forensic scientist or go to the autopsy and meet Ducky our medical examiner?" Tony asks the dark haired woman standing beside him.

"Either one will do me just find," Ziva told the brown haired man standing beside her. "Lets go down to the lab than."

"Lets," giving Ziva a grin. "So tell me something about yourself?"

Elevator doors opened and they both went inside it.

"What do you want to know?" Ziva asks Tony. "Why should I tell you about myself?"

"Well seeing as we are going to work with each other and I had thought that it would be best if we get to know each other in the mean time," Tony tells her in a serious tone.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" asking him again.

"I am not forcing you to tell me I just thought that maybe you would like to make a conversation," was all he said before the elevator doors opened.

Staring into each other's eyes and that is how they told each other that they would continue this conversation later on. Walking into the lab and Ziva prepares her self to meet the forensic scientist called Abby as Tony had said to her was known as and she was kind of expecting a scientist in glasses and the type of clothing that scientists like wear but not like this.

Tony smirks at Ziva's reaction at the sight of one Abigail Scuito or just Abby and dressed up in the Gothic attire that does not strike many who see Abby and not seeing what they thought she should look or dress like. Tony wouldn't change Abby for one of the nerdy looking scientists for the world.

"Abby!" Tony shouted to the Goth through her loud music that she likes and not hearing any type of response from his favourite scientist. He had decided to do some drastic action turns of her music.

"Hey! I was listening to that," Abby exclaimed from somewhere behind her machines.

"I promise I will turn it back on as soon as I leave," Tony gives Abby his puppy abandon look that always seems to do the trick. Most of the time.

"As long as you keep your word on that DiNozzo," Abby said sighing at the same time to give her depressed but happy way at the same time. "Whose your friend?"

"Ah, sorry Abby this here is Officer Ziva David from Mossad, she has been assigned to our team by the director," he introduced Abby to Ziva. "Ziva David I am pleased to present to you our forensic scientist Abby Scuito."

"Nice to meet you Abby," Ziva said to the Goth scientist behind some type of computer.

"Sure the same to you Ziva," though Abby didn't say it so enthusiastically or genuinely pleased.

"Well I think we must go Abby," Tony sense more then he saw the tension between the two and thought it would be best to split them up for a little while. "Ziva has yet to meet Ducky."

Turning back on the music and Ziva followed Tony out of the lab, glancing behind her to see Abby was staring at her as if she had done something wrong.

**(TIVA)**

"Did I do something to offend her?" Ziva asks Tony once they were in the elevator and in private.

"No, Abby is sometimes like this, but mostly she is really nice," Tony said to her sincerely. "She will calm down eventually once she gets used to you, we all will do so."

"I thought it has something to do with me," Ziva mentally slapped herself for foolishly thinking that everyone will be nice to her but the only that is being nice to her is. "Tony can ask you something?" Ziva asks him.

"Of course you can, fire away," he tells her.

"Why will I want to fire away?" She was confused but than turned back to the question she was originally going to ask him. "Why aren't you acting like the others?" seeing Tony turn around so they was looking each other in the eye. "What I mean is because is that you are not acting towards me as if I am the bad guy here and just because the director had chosen to put me on Agent Gibbs team with no warning."

"Because I know you are not a bad guy," Tony tells Ziva. "I can tell by your eyes though they are well heavily guarded but I can tell you are trying to do the right thing and sometimes that right thing just happens to be judged before people gets to know what you truly are hiding behind it all."

**(TIVA)**

Once again the doors had opened and once again Ziva follows Tony out and she is impressed for once since she came to be here. Here is a man she barely knows and he begins telling her what she is hiding but not all of it just what she really wants to be exposed with out becoming weak or judged by people. Not many people can say that to her without living to tell the tale.

Entering through a pair of automatic doors before them and Ziva saw an elderly gentleman talking to a body on metal table, steeling a quick glance at Tony to see if this is for real and it appears it is real. A man talking himself away to a dead body, lovely, Ziva thought to herself wondering if there is anything else that has strange people at NCIS that she should be aware of.

"Hey Ducky," Tony said to the man called Ducky.

"Hello there Anthony," Ducky greeted Tony and Ziva has noted that he has an English accent which makes her feel at least a little bit more comfortable with that fact.

"Ducky I would like you to meet some one?" Tony asks the medical examiner.

Looking up from the corpse to see a woman standing beside Tony.

"Ziva David I would like you to meet our medical examiner Dr Donald Mallard who likes to be called Ducky," Ziva and Ducky nodded at one another other. "Ducky this here is Officer Ziva David she has been attached to our team, as a liaison."

"Nice to meet you my dear," Ducky says to Ziva and not in an unkindly way like the way Abby had greeted her. "You are from Israel I take it?"

"Yes, I am indeed," Ziva, answers him back.

"Well I am afraid that Ziva and I are now due back to the squad room," Tony apologises to the good doctor.

"Yes I think it is best not to test Jethro's patience and especially not on your first day," Ducky tells Ziva. "We should talk more and get to know each other more later on than shall we."

"I would like that very much, Ducky," shaking a hand that is not gloved and let go only to follow Tony again to the elevator.

"So what do you think of this place?" Tony asks her. "Do you like it or hate it?"

"I haven't decided yet seeing as it is my first day here," Ziva says to him in reply.

"Don't worry you will fly through here with flying colours before you even know it," Tony was reassuring Ziva.

"Thank you for reassuring me, DiNozzo," Ziva said with a smirk on her lips and they both cracked up laughing and just managing to control the laughter when they had re-entered the squad room.

"All good boss," Tony says to Gibbs before sitting behind his desk, which didn't last long as Gibbs had shouted out those dreaded words.

"Gear up!"

Ziva follows them and seeing, as she is new around and does not yet know when to cross the boundaries or not. Tony grins at her as she just enters the elevator before the doors closed and Ziva returned the smile in kind return.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **Wow this is my longest chapter that I have managed to write up and it took nearly seven whole pages on Microsoft word and in 12 sized words also. Pray tell me is this okay or not.

Tivalilly


	2. Chapter 2 Lovers First Night

**Chapter 2: Lovers First Night**

"So, tell me Kate?" Abby asked her best friend who is down in the lab visiting her on her lunch hour. "What do think of Ziva?"

"Not sure Abby yet, I mean she did help us finish up the case," Kate begins to say to Abby and turning to see that McGee had just joined them. "Other than that I do not trust her yet and I can't exactly explain why that is. For we have only just met her a few days ago."

"I know what you mean," Abby says to both Kate and McGee. "What about you McGee?"

"What about me?" McGee was confused. "Oh you mean about Ziva."

Seeing Abby nod her head.

"She does seem nice enough but than I am not one to judge so quickly," he tells the two women. "Tony and Ducky seems to like her though."

"Ducky I can understand for it is not in his nature," Kate says. "But Tony is the one I am really confused about."

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean to say," Abby agrees. "Tony may be teasing her though and in a different way to the way teases us though it seems."

"This is Tony we are talking about," Kate tells the other two in the lab. "Anyway we better get back up before any one misses us."

Kate and McGee had left Abby alone in her lab along with her thoughts. Abby thinks that maybe she should watch Tony and Ziva's behaviour more closely from now on.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva was left alone with Tony and she didn't mind in the least. For she does feel that there is something special between her and Tony, she just doesn't quite know what it is yet. That could make her feel like this. They had just clicked in a way that Ziva had never felt towards another person and Ziva has been teamed up with many different types of officers and agents before. But this is something totally different and Ziva wants to explore this thing between Tony and herself.

Tony is also one of the first people here to make her feel welcome and comfortable, Jenny and Ducky had helped her along the way, but not like Tony has. From what she had gathered alone and what she has heard about Tony she is surprised. That a smart-alec, womaniser and many other things in her short time here and not to mention watching him associate with the others and he is acting as she has heard the rumours say he is really like. Though Ziva isn't fooled by the fact he acts the same around her but Tony is very much like her in so many ways that it is scary.

She saw him walk over to her and Ziva felt her breath being taken away for her lungs at the sight of him and Ziva can't deny herself that Tony isn't handsome that would be an overstatement. Ziva had a thought in her head and it concerns Tony.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" she teased him when he had sat down on the edge of her desk.

"What makes you think I want something?" Tony said in a mocking voice. "What if I just want to talk to you."

"Is that all you want?" Ziva can feel the tension between them and it was intoxicating her.

"Not if you want it to be," Tony said to her while looking Ziva in the eye.

"I got an idea how about we go out tonight?" Ziva asks him.

"Are you asking me out?" Tony asked in a teasing voice. "I am flattered."

"I think we should get to know each other a bit better is all I am suggesting," Ziva was smiling at Tony.

Tony looks up when he saw Kate and McGee come back and Ziva turns to look at them also and than looking back at Tony who had gotten up and glanced at her direction. Ziva watches him go to his desk.

**(TIVA)**

Gibbs was with the director in her office after being summoned.

"You summoned me Jen," exclaimed Gibbs.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something?" Shepard began. "Just how is Ziva handling it."

"She is just find," Gibbs tells his former partner. "Settling down quite nicely."

"That is great Jethro. So I take it you want to keep her for a while longer," Shepard says to him.

"I see why not," Jenny can see that Gibbs is debating on something and that it concerns Ziva.

"Good now you can go," she says to Gibbs and he turned to left. "Something wrong?"

"Don't know yet?" Gibbs started. "But I will figure it out."

Jenny watched Gibbs as he walks out the door.

**(TIVA)**

"Go home people and see you on Monday," Gibbs tells his team.

Tony and Ziva had entered the elevator at the same time and the door had closed on the other two meaning that they are alone in the elevator. Tony felt his hand rubbed against Ziva's and immediately felt the electricity shock right through him.

"So about that dinner where do you want to go?" Tony asks her out of the blue. "I mean do want to go to one of our homes or go out to somewhere else?"

"How about my place and I will cook for you," Ziva tells him and she smiled at him.

"Done and done," Tony looks her up and down. "Shall we take my car seeing as you don't have one yet?"

"Lets," Ziva says her agreement.

They both went to Tony's mustang and got in it at the same time.

**(TIVA)**

Entering Ziva's house Tony was astounded by what he saw, it wasn't very big, but is a small house with three bedrooms but cosy. Turning to find Ziva was looking at him strangely and Tony couldn't help but feel drawn by that gaze. He couldn't deny that she is an attractive woman and Tony swears to himself that he has seen attractive women before. But Ziva is the one he feels drawn to and if he does decide to act open this plan of action than he will have to tread very carefully.

"Something wrong Ziva?" Tony asks her.

Ziva didn't answer him instead goes straight for the kitchen and so naturally Tony had followed her there.

"This is a nice place by the way," he tells her.

"Thank you," Ziva seems to have finally found her tongue.

"So what are you cooking tonight?" he asks Ziva and he hopes there will be more to her reasons for inviting him to her house.

"Haven't decided yet to be quite honest with you," Ziva says and he swore he saw her glance down to his private area with her eyes. "Maybe we should just skip it."

Tony couldn't deny himself that this arouses him. "Are you sure this is what you Ziva?"

"Yes it is indeed what I want Tony," Ziva says until she was standing right in front of him putting herself between him and her kitchen table. "Don't tell me you haven't felt it?"

"Felt what? The tension and not to mention feeling attracted to you."

"Yes that Tony and I feel that I want to taste it before it goes sour."

"If we do this we will have to keep it secret for Gibbs does have a rule against this kind of thing."

"Find by me and I know what to keep as secret you just have to trust me."

"I do trust you Ziva and I also can keep secrets. This will be just one of those secrets that will be fun."

"Enough talking and lets get it over and done with."

**(TIVA)**

Eyes locked together and than the inevitable had happened. Lips had joined for the first time and at first they was just testing each other first before deepening it and wanting more. Tony had lifted Ziva's shirt off her slim body revealing her perfect rounded breasts that are hidden by her bra and so he took that off also leaving her semi-naked. Taking her mounds in his hands and squeezing her taut nipples with his fingers and thumbs.

"No foreplay," was all Ziva said while taking off Tony's shirt revealing mass of chest hairs and muscled abdomen, while running her hands through his chest hair. "Just straight to the sex."

"Your wishes will be granted."

Lifting her up until she was on the kitchen table and somewhere along the way they had managed to loose the rest of their clothing. Not caring until they had fulfilled what they had planned to do. Tony was lying on top of Ziva who was on the kitchen tabletop and he was looking her in the eye asking Ziva to grant him permission to enter. Ziva had her legs rapped around between where Tony's hips and back meet. Feeling Tony rub himself on her nether lips causing Ziva wriggling her bottom and Ziva wanted him to stop teasing her.

Tony took this as his permission was granted. So he kissed her as he entered her and feeling Ziva quiver underneath him. Breaking away from the kiss and he began to move. Faster and faster Tony was hearing Ziva's moaning and screaming is what had spurred him on. Feeling sweat pouring of his skin and Tony was kissing Ziva again, he puts a hand on her hips to keep her there and so he could go deeper inside her. Ziva had never experienced anything like this and as tense as it is, and she never wants this moment to end. Moving in time with Tony's movements and hearing him moaning and groaning her name from his lips, which turns her on more and she couldn't feel more aroused than she already is.

Feeling herself reaching her peak and Ziva could sense that Tony was also nearly there, where they both want to go.

"Tony!!!!!"

"Come with me Ziva."

They let go together and Tony had kissed her on the lips, than breaking away to catch the breath they needed to collect for their starving lungs.

"Wow," Ziva said while staring at Tony.

"That was-"

"Brilliant," Ziva finished for him.

"No fantastic," Tony told her bewildered by what had occurred between the two.

"That too," Ziva agreed. "You are fantastic."

"Thank you and it never have been as great if it didn't involve you," Tony told with a smile. "You are more than fantastic."

Tony rolls of Ziva and he gets off from the kitchen table.

"Do you want to continue this somewhere more comfortable?" Tony asks Ziva who had sat up on the table watching him with her dark brown eyes.

"Definitely," Ziva went to hop of the table when Tony came to help her getting off the table. "The bedroom, couch or the bathroom."

"Either one will suit me just find sweet cheeks," he answers her between kissing her "Truth be told I think the couch is closer, the bathroom longer and more erotic, and so that leaves the bedroom for it is more comfortable and just as erotic as the others and the kitchen table of course."

Tony picks Ziva up and carries her of to the bedroom where they stayed for the rest of the night.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N: There you go another chapter for you all and so enjoy them. Please tell if I am going in the right direction or the bad direction so I can know exactly where I am heading next time around.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Girls Reconcile

**Chapter 3: The Girls Reconcile **

"Morning Tony," Ziva says to the body next to hers.

"Morning already, where does the night go," Tony grumbles in reply.

"This would not be the problem if you more concern about having sex instead of sleeping," Ziva mockingly said to him.

"You didn't complain about it last night," Tony was now wide-awake and started to sit up. "Luckily I have some spare clothes in my car."

"Why is that?" Ziva was still getting used to how things work around here.

"So we can get to work in time."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we do my dear."

"Can we not call in ill today?"

"Call in sick and I am afraid that will not work."

"Why not?"

"No one will fall for it and not to mention it would look suspicious with we both don't turn up today," Tony tells Ziva as leans in to her to kiss her. "Besides we always have tonight and the weekend to look forward to."

"Just hope we don't get case today than," Ziva kisses him back. "We better get ready than shall we?"

Kissing Ziva and having her to return the kiss was making it hard for him to breakaway from. They had broke it and leaving only a breath a way from each other and staring each other in the eye agreeing to see each other tonight and hopefully maybe even the next weekend coming up. After spending a spectacular weekend together, which is making the leaving part to work all the more harder to depart.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva was washing her hands when she saw Kate enter the ladies room and she knows that Kate doesn't like her but she just doesn't know what she has done to offend the other woman and the same goes to Abby they both have decided to hate her. McGee is starting to relax around her and even Gibbs is starting showing her his mutual respect for her. Ducky has shown her respect from the moment go and she isn't going into about how Tony reacts to her. They are trying to act the same around each other and not showing the signs of what had happened between them over the weekend. She wants to keep it that way and Tony says he wants the same thing also. Keeping their affair secret.

Ziva began to leave the ladies with out acknowledging Kate's presence, only to bump into another female agent on her way out. Seeing that only Tony was in the squad room, who had looked up in her direction and sharing a small smile at each other.

"Everyone has gone off some where else," Tony said to Ziva as she came to his workstation.

"I saw Kate go into the ladies room," Ziva told him. "I still don't understand at what I could have possibly had done to offend her."

"You haven't done anything to her that I am not aware of," Tony explains. "She will have to get used to you. I mean you have only been here for nearly a month and still fairly new around here."

"Yeah but still I haven't done anything to her and the same goes to Abby as well as Kate," Ziva was fighting the urge to kick something. "The only people who are still started to show some respect left, is Gibbs and McGee they at least show me some respect and talk to me. No needs to worry about Ducky and you. As for you two are the only ones to start talking to me and show some respect towards me."

"As I said they will. Just give them some time to do so," Ziva was looking him in the eye to see if he is being serious. Breaking away from his blue-green eyes to find Jenny Shepard the director of NCIS and her friend standing on the landing near MTAC along with Gibbs was watching them both.

"Time, is such a small thing that turns events bigger as time continues on its course it takes for us to get there," Ziva says to Tony before walking back to her own desk.

Kate had walked back into the squad room and McGee came through the other way, and shortly Gibbs had joined them and so they all got back to work. All working in silence, silence is considered a rare occasion and should be revered as one.

Ziva was looking forward for tonight, which is with Tony again. They had both agreed to go his place tonight, so Ziva had packed a bag of clothes and toiletry in the boot of his car. She had suggested that she would take a taxi to his place to throw off suspicious eyes, seeing as they want to keep their affair a secret.

**(TIVA)**

Silence was broken when Gibbs had told everyone that it is time for them to go home and to come back in time. Ziva had gathered her belongings and seeing that Tony had already left for home, knowing that he is keeping his end of the agreement. Kate was there at the elevator doors waiting for them to open.

"Kate," Ziva said to the other woman.

"Ziva," Kate said in reply.

Stepping in the elevator, which was already occupied by none other than Abby Scuito, who had an unsatisfied look when she saw Ziva waiting by with Kate.

"Hi girls," Abby said in her happy voice.

"Hey Abby," Kate greeted her best friend.

"Hi there Abby," Ziva says to the Goth.

Abby was looking at her strangely as if Ziva had said something wrong.

"Did I say something to offend you Abby?" Ziva asked her.

"No, you didn't say anything to offend me," Abby told her and surprisingly it was said in a kind voice. Kate looks at Abby and nods her head at Abby. "Ziva I want to say sorry for the way I have been acting towards you."

"I thought apologizing is a sign of weakness or something like that," Ziva didn't know whether to be pleased or angry with the two women in the elevator.

"It is a Gibbs thing," Kate said to the Israeli woman "But also it takes a lot of courage from the heart to apologize to some one."

"Any way Ziva. Kate and I have wondered if you would care to join us and we can hang out together," Abby had a smile that could challenge the sunshine. "As a way of saying sorry."

"You don't have to if you already have plans for tonight that is," Kate put in.

Ziva thought about it. To go with them or go with the plan she had made earlier with Tony. "That sounds like a good plan, I haven't made any plans tonight so I don't see why not."

"Great!" Abby jumps up and down.

The doors slid open and the three women walked out together, smiling at each other. For the first time since Ziva had come to work at NCIS, guessing that Tony was right about giving it more time. Ziva may feel like to go and spend another night at Tony's, but spending time with the girls is a good way to get to know them. She'll go over there later, first things first hanging out with her female co-workers.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **Well what do you think, am I going in the right direction with this or the wrong way, let me know and I can fix it up so I can satisfy you all. Thank you for those reviews I will take them to my heart and cherish them.


	4. Chapter 4 Family Secrets

**A/N: **I know that the sex scene in chapter 2 seems to have happened quickly for some, but it is part of the story and you will see why as to my reasons for doing so as the story progresses on. Sorry to some of those who had thought so and also thank you for pointing it out.

**Chapter 4: Family Secrets**

Tony woken up alone in his bed and was not worried that Ziva had not come for she had sent him a text letting him know what is going on. He was glad that she was hanging out with Abby and Kate, getting to know each other better. Looking at the time and realised what the time was, quickly getting out of bed to have a quick shower. Once he was finished using the shower and dressed, than he headed straight for the door.

Opening the door he saw a woman standing there in front of his doorway. a woman who he swore was supposed to be dead.

"Mom?" Tony says in shock.

"Hello Anthony," it was the voice of his mother. "Please can I come in?"

"Of cause," stepping aside for his mother to let her in. "How is this possible?" Closing the door to face his mother

"I know what you are wanting to ask me Anthony," his mother said kindly. "I just want to see the son whom I thought I never would see again and than I will tell you the truth."

"You died in a car crash," Tony blurted out. "He told me so."

"Well you can see that I am alive," Angelica told her son.

"Why now all of a sudden?" Tony went into investigator mode. "Why did you leave me with that man I call, father? So many questions I want answered now and not later."

"I understand that you are angry-"

"No more like pissed than angry," Tony was getting his shock quickly. "You can leave me alone I have to go to work."

Slap! Cheek stinging from his mother's hand slapping him,

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Can if I want to it is my home and if you had stayed dead all of this time," Tony tells her so. "Than you should have stayed dead."

"Stupid boy, can you not see I have come here to tell you something very important," snapped Angelica, "and you are not going anywhere until I can say so."

"You are as bad as him thinking that after all these years you still order me around and another thing you can not tell me what I can and not do in my home," hearing his mobile and home phone starting to ring. "As I had told you earlier I have to go work."

"No, not until I have told you everything and than you can go to work," Angelica had soften her gaze, "and to apologize to you for the pain I have caused you."

"It's to late too late to apologize," Tony was debating with himself whether to just go and leave the woman in his apartment to go to work pondering the many reasons why or just stay with his mother and get the answers he has been looking for so long. "Find I will stay just let me answer the phone and tell my boss."

"Sure go a head," Angelica smiled at him the smile he has missed for so long.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Tony pauses from answering the phone to ask her.

"Maybe later I will," she answered him.

"Take a seat and make your self comfortable," than he left her to answer his mobile and thinking of what to tell whoever on the phone.

"DiNozzo."

**(TIVA)**

_"DiNozzo,"_ McGee heard him say.

"Tony I have been to reach you for almost an hour now," Gibbs had him to put it on speaker for him and the others to hear also.

_"That's sweet of you probie," Tony said in his teasing and mocking voice. "I am not coming in today, I was going to call earlier but forgot to do so."_

"Why is that DiNozzo are you sick or something?" Gibbs asks his senior agent.

_"Personal boss," Tony said unsurprisingly that his boss was there listening. _

"Is that all it is?" Gibbs asked him sarcastically.

_"Yes it is boss," Tony says than he cuts them off. "I will be in tomorrow boss, have no fear." _

All they heard was the dial tone, looking at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Get back to work," he told the others.

They didn't do so straight away when they saw Director Shepard walk into the squad room followed by Fornell from the FBI and two other agents.

"Where is DiNutzo?" Fornell asks the agents.

"Not here, taking a day off," Gibbs tells the FBI agent. "May I ask why you are looking for him?"

"Did he tell you why agent Gibbs?" Shepard asks.

"Personal is all he said," Gibbs catches the look the FBI agents had shared with each other. "What?"

"We believe that DiNutzo may be in danger," Fornell says reluctantly to Gibbs and the others.

"Why would Tony be in danger?" Ziva asks.

"Is there a place where all of us can talk privately Director?" Fornell asks the red headed woman.

"MTAC seems the most appropriate to talk in private Agent Fornell," seeing Fornell nod his head agreement. "Jethro, Ziva, McGee and Kate you might want to get Dr Mallard and Abby."

"Why not here?" Gibbs asks the director and FBI agents.

"Because I am ordering you to, Jethro," was the director's answer and left the four agents to ponder on what is going on.

McGee had called Abby and Ducky up, so they waited for the other two to join them before joining the director and FBI agents.

All was thinking the same thing: Tony and what the hell is going on.

"You called for us?" Abby quipped in as she and Ducky joined them.

"Lets go," was all Gibbs said and they went to up to MTAC, preparing them selves for the inevitable.

**(TIVA)**

Tony puts down his phone on the coffee table as he joined his mother on the couch.

"Sure you don't want something?" he asked her before they go in to the discussion.

"Dead sure," Angelica was looking at her son. "You have grown handsome Anthony just as I knew you would."

"Enough with the small talk," Tony said to her not entirely sure whether to be humbled by the compliment or not. "Small talk later. Lets start at why you are here? Especially since you are supposed to be dead."

"First lets start of what that drunken bastard of a father had told you?"

"He told me that you had died in a car crash and that is all he told me, and not to ask any questions," looking at his mother, "after he told me of your death and he had used to beat it into my system."

"As I had suspected he would," she told her son. "I am sorry if I had not interfered and tried to stop him hitting you."

"Yeah well I had thought you was dead," says Tony. "It got worse and worse once you was gone from our lives."

Tony felt his mother take his hand in her own.

"Don't speak of it than Anthony if it is too painful for you do so?" genuine concern and pity shown through her eyes, the same coloured eyes of his own eyes. "I will tell you the truth behind the whys and nows, now."

"Take your time," Tony didn't really want to tell her not to and get on with it but this may be the only time he will here his mother's side of the story behind the truth of her death.

Just when his mother was just about to tell him the truth. There was an impatient knock on his door Tony turns to look back at his mother and Tony notices that there are tears falling down her face something he had never seen his usually strong mother do.

"Open it Anthony," Angelica gave him a weak smile. "We'll finish this conversation later and I want you to know that I had left and pretended to be dead was for you."

"For me why?"

"To protect you and now I know that I had just made things worse for you."

Looking at his mother in the eye as he stood up so he could answer the door taking in what his mother had told him and that she had told the truth. Deciding that he would do anything to protect his mother from whatever may try to pry them apart forever.

Another knock and the buzzing ring of his door bell continued, voices belonging to his boss and team mates along with some one else's.

"Tell me everything now."

"Some one is at your door and they are making an awful lot of racket out there."

"I will deal with them later."

"Just answer it and deal with them now," walking up to her son. "Know this I have not forgotten you deliberately and that I have done it out of my love for you."

"I know and some how I have always known that you didn't leave me behind on purpose and that your death was a fake."

Reaching the door than turning back to find that his mother was crying and smiling at him. Instead of opening the door, Tony had open his arms wide open and his mother steps in to embrace her son. No one heard the door nor saw the ones standing there with shock on their faces at the sight before them.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs walked up to his senior agent who had let go of his mother.

"Gibbs? May I ask why you are here?" Tony turned to face his team, minus Abby and Ducky, along with Agent Fornell and two other FBI agents.

"Mrs DiNozzo you are under arrest," one of the FBI agents had stepped forward.

Tony turns to look back at his mother. Who was standing there while the FBI agent putting her in cuffs and looking back at him.

"Sorry Anthony," Angelica said, "please forgive me."

"I do forgive you, mom," Tony gave her one of his rare and true smiles. "I will do all can to get to the bottom of this."

"Why, Anthony after what I had abandoned you?" Angelica asked him in a small voice.

It seemed that very one else had stopped at what they are doing to hear what Tony was going to say.

"Because we're family and it is what a true family does they help each other in a time of need."

"But why Anthony when I didn't help you after all these years?"

"I told you why," Tony wanted to say more but the FBI agents had taken his mother out of the building and out of his sight.

Ziva, McGee, Kate and Gibbs were all standing there watching him. Watching to see what he was going to do. Raising his hands to his head and suddenly feels that he needs to sit down. Learning that his mother is alive and that the FBI wants her is more than enough for him to bear in mind. Sliding down his wall, the strength to stay standing had wax and wanes had won its inner battle inside him. Rising his gaze to his co-workers who had come to stand or kneel in front of him. Showing concern for him and something else, he wasn't certain at what to say to them for he doesn't have all the answers they seek are the answers that he still needs to know more than ever now.

"DiNozzo, don't think you are alone in this," Gibbs said to him. "Know this we will help you in this."

"Why Gibbs?" Tony was curious.

"As you said, we are family and family helps each other," Tony looks at his boss at this.

"How did it go so wrong?" Tony asked a question to no one in particular. "For so long have I been searching for the truth behind my mother's death and now I find out that she has been alive for all this time. How can you possibly help me with that?"

"We will find out together DiNozzo," Gibbs tells him so.

"Together? I have been alone in this for so long," Tony was lost with words to say to his team.

"We are team and don't you forget it."

"Together as a team sounds nice to me."

So they stayed in Tony's apartment for a while longer.

"DiNozzo take the rest of the day off and I will leave Ziva here to keep an eye on you," Gibbs knew this was difficult for him to understand. "I don't think you should be apart of this investigation."

"I know Gibbs and please just keep me in the loop," Gibbs nodded than started to leave telling Ziva to stay behind with Tony.

Leaving Ziva and Tony alone in Tony's apartment.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N: **Now we are getting somewhere. Hope you like it for it did surprise me a little not knowing what to write than I had this idea pop into my small brain. So keep reviewing and I will write the next chapter just for you.


	5. Chapter 5 Ziva Tells Tony A Big Secret

**Chapter 5: Ziva Tells Tony A Big Secret**

Ziva had join Tony on the floor once the others had gone and not knowing what to say to Tony to help make him to feel better. It was than that she realised that Tony also has been lied to and has been mislead by the people who are meant to love and protect you.

"Tony you may not want me to ask you if you are all right and all, which I know you are not fine," Tony turns his gaze to hers "but I want you to know that if you want to talk I am here for you, we all are."

Tony just kept on looking at her.

"You have been hurt by lies from your own family and I want you to know that I also know what it is like with what you are going through," Ziva says sincerely not sure why she is telling Tony this but she feels the need to do so. "I to have been lied, cheated and mislead by my father."

"Your father's the deputy director of Mossad, isn't he?" Tony asks her.

"He is and some times I wish I have never known him now days," Ziva had said in frustration and anger.

"Why is that?" Tony sounded curious.

"Because of what he did to my half-brother," Ziva explained and knowing the trouble she would get into if she were found out even though Ziva knows she can trust Tony with a secret and knowing he wouldn't a soul comforted her. "My brother Ari - " Ziva stops talking when she saw the expression on Tony's face at the hearing of Ari's name.

"Wait your brother is Ari Haswari?" Tony asked a little harshly than intended.

"Now you see my dilemma," says Ziva. "I know that you and the others has had a problem with him in the past but hear me out."

"Sorry and please continue," Tony says to Ziva in an apologetic tone. "You now have the right to speak."

Ziva laughed at that, laughed because she knew that Tony has lost none of his humour.

"What am I about to tell you is not to be repeated," Ziva says to him and he looks her in the eye and nods to her. "I can not have this secret of mine to leaked to anyone, do you understand?"

"I do know how to keep a secret and know when to keep my mouth shut," they both know about the one secret that they already share between them has not been leaked and exposed to the world to see.

"You may not believe it but Ari was once a very good person and I had considered him to be one of my best friends," Ziva said, "that was in the good old ages-"

"Good old days not ages," Tony had butted in.

"Noted, anyway back to my story. I didn't know about what my father had done a once and decent man who turns into a monster. I had learnt about what Ari was wanting to do in Washington to kill Gibbs or to cause him pain," Ziva paused to take a deep breath before continuing on. "I originally wanted to come and to talk him out of it and to bring him home and that is when it happened."

Tony glanced at Ziva as if knowing what had happened. "Tell me you didn't do what I am thinking off?"

"That is what had happened I had shot him in the head. Back in a whare house back in Norfolk just when he was about to take a shot at you guys," Ziva felt hot tears streaming down her face as she remembered what had happened.

"What did you tell your father?" Tony asks in a comforting tone.

"I told him he had accidentally shot himself while cleaning his weapon a little to closely at his head," Ziva had a sad smile.

"Did they buy it?"

"Not really no. But they had accepted it in the end as to what had truly happened."

"So let me get this straight you shot Ari Haswari while he was taking a shot at us, back in Norfolk?" Tony was at lost with words at what Ziva had told him.

Not answering Tony straight away and he had taken this as her answer.

"Thank you Ziva," he said with out thinking.

"For what I didn't do anything?" Ziva asks him curious as to why he is thanking her.

"For distracting me about my mother and amongst other things," he kissed her on the lips "are you staying here for the rest of the day?"

"I guess so unless Gibbs has other things in store," Ziva watched Tony's mouth open in shock. "What?"

"You just said an idiom correctly for the first time," Tony smiled at her.

"I think I did," Ziva started to kiss Tony.

Which he had return in hot favour and began running his hands through her dark soft hair and than her down back. Breaking away from her hot and wanting lips.

"Not tonight sweet cheeks," Tony told her in a saddened tone. "Just not in the mood for it tonight."

Standing up "I think I will go and lay down," so Tony went to his bedroom and leaving Ziva on the floor where he had just left her.

Watching him enter the bedroom and than closing it behind him but only open by an inch. Sighing to herself and Ziva got up from the floor to stand in of his doorway, seeing strip his shirt and jeans off leaving only boxes on. Walking away Ziva took the time to calm her self down and not knowing how Tony is handling it is killing her and the fact that she had just told him her big secret about her part in her brothers death. Even though she had said it to tell him that she knows what it is like. Not the mother who is supposed be to dead and than turning up very much alive and well part but the part where he had been lied to by his father is something she herself is aware of.

Out of the blue her mobile rings, checking whom it is and seeing that it is Gibbs calling.

"David," Ziva said through the phone piece.

_"How is DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks her and that told her that he cares very deeply for his senior agent._

"Sleeping," was all Ziva said in a whisper.

_"Good he needs it," it sounded like he was in his usual conference room._

"You want me to stay the night with him?" Ziva asks her boss. "It is find by me if stay the night."

_"That sounds like a good idea David," Gibbs sounded both pleased and irritated at the same time and with that he had hung up on her._

Ziva turns to look at Tony's bedroom door to find it opened. She had found him in the kitchen.

"Lost something Tony?" Ziva quipped in and taking in his appearance.

He is practically half naked except he was wearing just boxer shorts.

"Lost that a long time ago," Tony smirks at her glad of the effect that he is obviously causing her.

"That's fairly obvious," deliberately taking her gaze down to his crotch. "I see the sleep had help you in the thinking part of your brain."

"Watch your tongue and where your eyes are wandering down to see," Tony told her wickedly. "People may suspect something."

"Do you still have the bag of clothes I have left in your car?" She asks him as she walks up to him to run a hand through his chest hairs. "Gibbs had told me it is a good idea for me to stay here for the night."

"Did he just now?" Tony chided her.

Feeling her kiss him on his right and running a tongue over it, slightly biting it but not in a painful way.

"Your bag is in my bedroom and under my bed out of sight even."

"Good I need a shower and I am showering alone," looking him in the eye as if daring him to do so.

"You shall take one alone if you are dead sure?" Tony asked the woman heading for his bathroom.

"Is this proof enough for you Tony?"

"For now and if you change your mind just shout out and I will come in."

Not hearing Ziva say anything in reply except for a small laugh.

**To Be Continue . . .**


	6. Chapter 6 Tony Tells Ziva His Big Secret

**A/N: **M-rated scene in the first part of this chapter, just thought to warn you before you digs in.

**Chapter 6: Tony tells Ziva his big Secret**

Tony was lying awake in bed with Ziva beside him who was running her cold fingers through his chest hairs, while Tony was drawing circles on her bum cheek with his fingers.

"That was fun," Tony says lazily.

"It sure was," Ziva agrees with Tony and sighing that it was true that it was great sex they just had.

"Want to do it again?" Tony asks cheekily.

"Only if you are up to it," Ziva quips in wickedly.

"I am if you are," turning his head so he could face her face.

As he did so he had flipped them both over with him on top and Ziva was on the bottom. Kissing Ziva as passionately as he could manage and slipping his tongue in her mouth when she gasps, tongues having a brutal duelling contest against one another to seek dominance in the game. Ziva was running her hands down his naked back to his butt and back up again to his neck and to hold it there in place, feeling one of his hands reaching down to her crotch and was fondling her. Making her squirm underneath him and this was a different kind of sex, for none them had started with the foreplay and instead went straight for it. Breaking off from the kiss so Tony could kiss her breasts, running his tongue and lips over her taut nipples.

"Tony," Ziva panted. "Need you inside me now."

"Now," Tony couldn't but grin at her.

Ziva didn't answer him and instead she had one of her hands grab hold of his hardened member. "Yes now Tony."

Taking his hand away from her down there and replaced it with his member, rubbing her with his tip to tease her, and than he started to enter her slowly until he had his whole length in.

"Is this what you meant by now?"

"Shut up and start moving will you."

Kissing her in a bruising kiss, which she returns with a fiery passion of her own, Tony began to move, kissing away each other's moans and screams with their mouths, moving faster, still kissing each other but elsewhere this time to catch their breaths, peaking up more speed, hands roaming the other body. Ziva than flipped them over so she was now on top and Tony on the bottom. Entangled by the bedcovers and sheets, that didn't hinder them one bit. Sweat covering them both with each other's private scent and smell. Tony than had flip them over again and hearing Ziva starting to scream again a little more loudly than she had intended to. Kissing her again.

Both coming down from the high mountain they had managed to reach together as one and their breathing becoming normal again. Eyes locked together as one, blue-green mixed with dark chocolate brown, feeling like nothing else matters anymore now through that one gaze.

**(TIVA)**

"Wow, I say it is getting better and better each time," Tony says to his lover still beneath him.

"No, not better," Ziva, says back to him "more fantastic is the better word for me."

"Works for me," giving her another kiss on her bruised lips.

"Me too, my little hairy butt," Tony laughs at the nickname she had just given him.

"Well it is helping me not to think of my other problem," Tony rolls of her so he could sit up in bed and to get a better view of her body.

"Must be difficult for you to see your mother again in such a dramatic way," Ziva says while she too sits up in bed and running a hand down his forearm. "But I think you are handling it quite well from where I am sitting."

"You think I am?" Tony asks in a small voice that could rival a small child's.

"Yes I do," Ziva, says while leaning more into Tony.

"You probably would know what I am going through after that story you told me a little earlier," Ziva wanted to kiss him and hoping that it would take away his pain. "Some how I have always had known that my mothers death was a lie, never really believed that she would leave me and not take me with her and taking me away from my abusive and drunken father."

Ziva kiss him on the cheek closest to him "have you told anyone about this?"

"I did and still no one had listen to me. The poor little rich bastard spawn from an even bigger bastard," Tony hadn't any anger laced on his voice and instead he had sadness mixed with something else.

"What will your father do if he finds out about your mother being alive and all?" Ziva asks Tony.

"What he always does when he finds out about things that don't end up going his way," Tony answers her and looks her in the eyes "he will probably send out his cronies to do his dirty work for him and finish the job for him."

"You mean your father will send out these cronies of his to kill somebody?" Ziva was shocked at hearing this.

"Yep," turning away from Ziva's piercing eyes "he even had sent someone to kill me once."

"Do you think that your father had actually tried to have your mother killed?"

"I don't think. I know," returning his gaze back to hers "once he had tried to send some of his cronies to kill me, just because he had found I was trying to put him in gaol. That was than I knew that he had done the same thing to my mother and failed."

Running her hand down his finely lean muscled forearms to rest on his hands that folded around his knees that were drawn to his chest.

"You probably thought that by killing Ari and lying to your own father about it was bad enough," Tony allowed himself a small laugh. "I haven't told anyone this, not even to my old captain in Peoria had known and that is one of the main reasons behind my decisions to become a cop in the first place was so I can put away crooks like my father in gaol and off the streets."

"Did you manage to put your father in gaol?"

"Never had the chance to and for some reason he had found out what I was planning to do and he had sent out men to beat me to death. That didn't work out for i had lived to tell the tale to you right now," Tony smiled at Ziva who had smiled in return.

Ziva kissed him on the shoulder and rubbing her other hand against his back.

"We are more a like than we could have ever imagine," Ziva whispers to him. "Both trying to hide terrible and painful secrets behind us. The secrets that makes us who we are and for that I am grateful."

"Grateful for what? That our secrets are just as painful as the other and so we hide and tell lies to those we care for, lie to the ones who could help us get through it all," pausing to look Ziva in the eye again. "Your secret is with you killing your own brother to save some strangers while my secret is where my father had tried to have me and my mother killed because of what we had said or planned to do against him."

"Now there is more than one secret that we now share together," Ziva thought it would be nice to add in a smile and to lighten the mood.

"We should get some sleep or we could do something else if you like," Tony says in a husky voice.

"Either one seems fine with me. Until tomorrow morning of cause so we can both can go to work," Ziva smirks at him.

Tony had twisted his body a little and putting his hands on both sides of her beautiful face and had started to kiss her, using his body to push Ziva on to her back. Kissing away the demons, secrets and the lies in one kiss.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	7. Chapter 7 Not A Goodbye

Chapter 7: Not A Goodbye

Ziva and Tony had entered the squad room together to find that everyone was there and even Tony's mother who had turned around and had given her son a brilliant smile, her light brown hair with natural blond highlights through it was tied up. Tony returns his mother a smile of his own.

"Agent DiNutzo, Officer David," Fornell greeted them once they had joined them.

"What's going on?" Tony asks the FBI agent.

"We are taking your mother in to protective custody," Fornell started to explain. "She just wants to say good-bye."

"Can I talk to mother in private?" DiNozzo asks no one in particular.

Gibbs nodded and the others had went to stand somewhere else and near by.

"So you had told them the whole truth?" Tony asks his mother once they were alone.

"Yes I have and they had decided to take me into protective custody once the fuse has blown and safe for me to return," Angelica looks at her son "I also want to say how proud I am of the career you have created and on your own terms, and not on your fathers terms."

"Probably would have if he hadn't chucked me when I was only sixteen," he saw fire spread through his mothers eyes with pure anger "of course he had cut me of from my inheritance and my own personal money when I was twelve."

"That arsehole of your father will get what is coming to him one of these days and taste his own medicine," Angelica spat venom instead of words.

"I had tried to find another information and to have him put behind bars, but that did not work out before," explaining to his mother "he always has a way of knowing when some one is going to do something to him in return and he wi-"

"Will send out his cronies I know about that full well, Tony," Angelica had paused to see if it was time to go and had risen one hand to stop the FBI agents. "Complete change of subject there is something else I want to ask you?"

"Okay," Tony had curious grin on his face.

"Is there a special some one that I should know about?" Raising her eyebrows in a quizzical and demanding way.

"No," Tony had answered to quickly.

"I think there is," he saw his mothers gaze wander over to Ziva standing near Kate and Abby "a mother always know when a child lies about something."

"You caught me just don't tell anyone it is kind of a secret," Tony whispered to his mother.

"So it shall stay with me," she crossed her fingers across her heart "seeing as it is what you want to keep it as a secret."

Looking up at the FBI agents and it was then that was time for her to leave.

"Now behave," she said in her best menacing and yet joking way.

"Not unless there is a reason for me not to behave," putting on his best I am innocent face.

"That's my boy, always joking I am glad your father hadn't ruined it," walking up to Fornell and the two other agents "remember Tony this is not a good bye you where told the last time."

"Never one to forget," Angelica paused on her way to the FBI agents and turns look back at her son.

Not saying anything to her son and instead walks up to her son and to hold him in a motherly embrace. Pulling back from her son.

"We will meet again Tony," Angelica declared, "I swear on your father's brandy."

"His brandy?" Tony was amused at this.

"Couldn't think of something else to say," Angelica was looking in her son's eyes that mirrors her own reflexion.

Walking away to the FBI agents and they than headed for the elevator and than he saw his mother no more, gone from his sight once again and this time he knew that she is alive and hopefully she will stay that way.

Finding Abby was throwing herself on to him in to a rib-popping hug, unlike his mother's hugs or the ones Ziva gives him. Tony wasn't going to cry for there was no need to this time around, not unlike when he stood in front of what he thought was his mothers grave and his father didn't like it that he had cried in front of strangers and other relatives showing of his weakness but still he had cried over his mothers grave for he was just a child who wanted his mother back.

"You okay Tony?" Abby asks him as she breaks away from the hug.

"I will be eventually Abs," giving her a smile to let her know that he is indeed okay "I will be."

Abby smiled back at him.

Kate smiled back at him.

Ducky smiled back at him.

McGee smiled, back uncertain if it is the right thing to do but he did it anyways.

Director Shepard even gave a smile in understanding.

Ziva gave him one of the smiles that are reserved for him only and luckily no one saw it.

Gibbs didn't even smile but nodded his head in encouragement.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	8. Chapter 8 Abducted

Chapter 8: Abducted

_Flashback:_

_Feeling a searing white-hot mixed with red, biting his tongue trying not to cry out in pain. Taking shelter by his car from the shooter or shooters, the windows started showering glass, rain around him and some of the pieces slicing into him like a knife. Gun out of its holster, to shoot back in the direction the bullets were coming from, rising a little to take a quick peak at the situation he had found himself in. seeing a figure driving in his direction on a motorcycle, coming very fast at top gear, his automatic weapon pointed at his car. Standing up from his hiding spot, hearing the sirens over the noise of burning tyres from the motorcycle._

_Taking a shoot and managed to hit the man right in the chest, as if in slow motion the shooter fell of his motorcycle, screaming in pain and agony the man had manage to take another shot. The motorcycle had hit a wall near by and exploding on impact. Hearing some near distant voices and running feet._

**(TIVA)**

Tony woke up with a start, finding out that he had fallen asleep at his desk rising his head to see if any one was about and there was no one about except for Ziva who was sitting at the side of his desk filing her nails with a very sharp knife and not your typical nail filer that women use to tend their nails.

"Good you are awake now I don't have to up with your snoring," Ziva said slyly at him.

"I do not snore," Tony winced when he stretched his arms to get the kinks and cramps out of his arms, shoulders and neck "why did you not wake me than if I was snoring?"

"Didn't want to disturb you after all you did look like you could with sleep uninterrupted," Ziva had stopped filing her nails and put her knife back into its hidden sheath.

"You would know all about wouldn't you," it wasn't a question but a statement Tony gave her a sly look "Where is everybody anyway?"

"Gibbs is with the director talking about something I can not help you with and as for Kate and McGee they have gone to see Abby seeing as it is a lunch break," Ziva looks at him for a moment and then turns to see that Ducky has joined them "hey Ducky."

"Ziva and Anthony," Ducky greeted them both "I was wandering if you two would like to join me for lunch this evening."

"That sounds like a great plan to me Ducky," Tony says Ducky "could do with a good meal."

"That was the general idea of having lunch Anthony," chuckling at Tony as Ducky said it "I had heard that eating something helps people to forget terrible things that has happened to them."

"You would know all about it wouldn't Dr Mallard?" Gibbs voice was heard.

"Jethro I was just going to take young Ziva and Anthony out for lunch," Ducky says to his old friend.

"Were you just know," Gibbs said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sarcasm doesn't really suit you boss," Tony quips in.

"Ducky go and take them away before I do something nasty to one of them," Gibbs says to the good doctor "I may end up regretting it."

"Come on my dears lets leave Jethro and go out for lunch," Ducky took the hint.

Tony just kept on smiling, as he always tends to do when he has just been a smart-alec in front of the boss. Ziva was walking beside him towards the elevator.

"So where are we going Ducky?" Ziva asks him as they step into the elevator.

"You will see my dear," Ducky couldn't take the grin of his face.

"Just full surprises I see," Tony was amused.

"You are an investigator Anthony and yet you still end up being surprised by some one like a doctor," chuckling at Tony's expression.

"Don't worry Ducky I think there is something still useful in Tony's brain still to find very useful," Together Ducky and Ziva both laughed out loud at the look on Tony's face.

"Watch your tongue officer David," Tony sniped back at them.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't hold my tongue?" Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"Haven't decided yet," Tony looks at her and smiles at Ziva.

Ducky just stood back and silently watching the two converse, he knew that somehow these two had created a very strong bond amongst them when they had first met, Tony seems more comfortable around Ziva than he does with the others on the team and in a way Ducky was glad that Tony had found that old bond of partnership with officer David.

**(TIVA)**

"Sir you will not believe who had just entered the diner?" a man whispers on the phone to him.

"Who?" came the rough voice of his boss.

"One of the ones that had managed to get away from you," the man sounded really pleased at the sighting.

"The bitch or the bastard?" the rough voice of his boss asks in an impolite manner.

"The bastard and he is not alone either," the man, says to his boss, "do you want me to take him out?"

"Gather a group of men and take the bastard," the boss sounded really peed off.

"And what of his friends?" the asks and looks at the pretty woman.

"Take them all and that way they won't raise the alarm," the boss paused "Just do it quietly and I'll meet you up at our hiding place so I can kill the little bastard my self."

"Of course Mr DiNozzo," and with that they both hung up at the same time.

Sending a text message to one of the cronies near by and to bring some others and some type of vehicle. Laughing to himself quietly.

**(TIVA)**

"Well lunch went well with no hassles," Tony says in a better mood since this morning with his mother and all.

"Yes it was how do you say it, uhm," Ziva had to stop to think first about her choice of words "fulfilling is the correct way to say it is it not?"

"That it was Ziva," Ducky agreed with her.

Ziva was walking in between the two men on either side of her and her hand had bumped into Tony's. Sending the shock she usually gets from close contact with Tony.

Tony had taken hold of her hand near his and had given it a little squeeze before letting her hand go. That was after he had felt the hair on the back of his head rise up, sending him going into full agent mode.

"Stop," Tony says to the other two as he had put his hand on the butt of his firearm.

"What is it?" Ziva had asked him and saw him put his hand on his firearm.

"We are being watched," was all Tony says in a reply.

"By whom?" Ziva asks him again.

"I have no idea but the eyes that are watching us are not friendly ones," Tony explains.

Than out of nowhere some beefy men dressed in black and black ski masks over their faces, shortly followed by a black fan.

"Ducky you should find some cover -" Tony wanted to say more but he had felt a blinding pain pierce his right forearm "damn it."

"Tony!" Ziva had put a hand on his wounded arm that was bleeding and but not that badly.

"Put down weapons and no one else will get hurt today," one of the masked men says to them menacingly.

Wisely putting their weapons down on the grown.

"Good now lay down all of you including you old man," the man who had originally spoken to them.

Ziva nodding in Ducky's way in reassurance, while trying to keep a hand firmly on Tony's forearm.

"Tie them up, gag them and blindfold them if have to," the man who seems to be the leader of the mob says to some of the other men "and if either one of you struggle in between or cause any form of mischief than I will have one of my men have some fun with the woman."

Tony and Ducky both looking at Ziva at the same time as the man had said that and noting that it was a very real threat.

Than everything had turned to darkness as the blindfolds were roughly put on. Tony tried to cry out when one of the men had grabbed his sore arm in a rough manner, but couldn't of the gag being in his mouth.

All three of them were thinking of the same thing, Gibbs.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva, Ducky and Tony had found themselves to be thrown into a room with only a small window near the roof and a door that was locked from the outside of the room. The gags, blindfolds and the ropes that had tied them from the use of their hands were taken away. Tony's arm was starting to feel like it was on fire and burning its way through his body in a great wave of pain.

Ducky had him to take his shirt off so he could treat it and Ziva had ripped Tony's shirt to make a bandage out of the shirt.

"Luckily it is just a bullet graze and not as severe," Ducky tells the younger agent.

"They can be just as deadly can't they?" Tony asks the doctor out of good will.

"Only if they aren't treated properly," Ducky says out of concern "do you have any idea why we have been taken by these strange men?"

Before Ziva or Tony could answer him the door had re-opened and three maybe more men was at the door, still wearing masks and dark clothes.

"Take the bastard and leave the others where they are," one of them had said "there is some one here to meet him."

Two men had come inside the room while two more stood guard the doorway. The two men had grabbed Tony and drag him out of the room slamming against the wall, making Ziva and Ducky wince at hearing the impact against the wall with his sore arm had to hurt. Than the door had closed their sight from their friend, colleague and lover.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N: **Sorry for that and I will see you with the next chapter. **Tivalilly**.


	9. Chapter 9 Rescued by the FBI

**Chapter 9:** **Rescued by the FBI?**

McGee had gone back up to the squad room leaving Kate and Abby to talk in private, which they haven't been able to do in a good while and they were talking about a small problem that Kate has had for a certain some one on their team.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Abby asks Kate.

"No, I haven't yet," Kate, moans in frustration, "don't know if it would be a good idea to tell him that I have feelings for him beyond your normal friendship."

"Well maybe you should tell him," Abby says to her friend "I would tell him if have feelings for him, if it was me."

"But how do I tell him?" Kate was lost among her feelings for a fellow team mate "and what if he doesn't return those feelings?"

"Than I will have a nice long chat to him," Abby raised her eyebrows in a wicked way.

"Just don't hurt him to severely," the two best friends cracked up in a bout of uncontrollable laughter than Kate began to sober a bit "a change of subject but with the same person as the main subject."

"What about Tony?" Abby asks her curiously.

"Have you noticed how he has stopped looking at other women and girls lately?" Kate asks her in return "I mean whenever we have a hot witness or some one comes and speaks with him that he doesn't even chat them up with one of his sleazy pick-up lines."

"Yeah I have notice-"Abby pauses for a moment "wait are you thinking that maybe he has already found some one?"

"That could be one of the main ones," Kate looks at Abby "Tony also doesn't even talk about his latest dates anymore."

They just sat there thinking about their Tony DiNozzo and how he had changed and stops being the big womaniser that he is.

"Maybe it is you he wants to change for," Abby had a bright sunny smile on her face.

"We can only hope," Kate smiles her own smile.

**(TIVA)**

Tony was pushed hard on to a chair and his arms were being roughly tied up by rope onto the armrests. Hoping that Ziva and Ducky are still in one piece. Looking a head of him when a man had step out of the shadows and Tony swore that he had nearly crapped himself in shock. Swallowing hard and looking at his father, David DiNozzo, the man who had tried to kill his wife and only child.

"Anthony I am sorry for the way my men had treated you on your arrival," Tony felt like he wanted to puke, "they shall punished right a way."

"If chat is all you wanted to do than you could have picked up a telephone," Tony says and not in an amused way, "and let my friends go."

"No I think I will not," David had a sly look on his face "I thought you could use some company while you are here visiting your old man."

"Thank you for your consideration on that thought," Tony had put up his smart-alec face on.

"My pleasure," David smiled at Tony "I promise they won't get hurt for I have reserved all of that pain for you alone."

"I never knew you cared so much for me," Tony gave his father a false a smile "that you are showing your love for your only son in such a painful demonstration."

"Enough of the small talk," Nodding at two men "tie him against the wall and have his back towards me."

"Yes boss," one of them had said behind the masks they had covering their faces.

"Thank you Marcus and after I have finished for the day you can take him back to his friends," seeing them nod he stood there watching Marcus and the other guy tie up Tony against the wall.

Picking up a whip and walking to stand behind his sons bare back, preparing himself for the fun to begin.

"I should have done this along time ago and along with your bitch of a mother," laughing as the whip had made contact with his sons skin. His son just stood there flinching at the impact of the whip. Praying for the first time since he had the plague that help would come and hoping they will be on time.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva and Ducky were still in the grey room, and dreading of what is happening to Tony. Than they heard the worse possible sound imaginable, a man had screamed in pain.

"Good lord," Ducky whispered his face paling as the screams continues.

"We need to find a way to escape Ducky," Ziva was trying her hardest not show any weakness.

"The door is bolted from the outside though," Ducky says quietly to the young woman.

They stop talking when the screams had seized sending the building into a big stretch of silence and they fear the worse for the poor soul that was getting tortured and hoping that poor soul was not who they fear it was being hurt.

Than the door to their room had opened and a couple of men was standing there in its wake. Chucking Tony back into the room who had fallen against the other wall and had slid down in a heap. The men were chuckling at themselves as they shut the door. Still hearing the laughter as it echoed through the walls.

"Tony," Ziva had run up to the man slumped against the wall "what did they do to you?"

Ducky had come up to them, kneeling in front of his young friend and Ducky immediately sees the rivers of blood was running down his sides.

"Tony I want you to sit up so I can have a good look at the damage?" Ducky asks him, "Ziva I think it is best if you help him and be careful."

"Of course Ducky," Ziva went to Tony's other side and helps him to sit up. "Tony talk to me?"

Tony had opened his pained filled eyes to see his friends were with him and not his loving and caring father.

Ducky had quietly swore to himself when he saw the bloody marks on Tony's back, seeing the fiery look spread into Ziva's when she too had took in the now mess that was now Tony's back. Blood was coming out of some of the deeper and open wounds.

"He has been whipped?" Ziva asks a little too harshly than she would have done in normal circumstances.

"Yes I am afraid that is indeed what has happen," Ducky sounds a little angry "he needs medical help and I don't have the equipment to clean his wounds."

Ziva than turns her gaze onto Tony's handsome face, which is usually animated with the teasing of his teammates and the one that she has seen in the throes of passion, was now retched in pain and agony.

"Tony do you know had done this?" Ziva asks him quietly.

"My father," he says in a pain cross-angry tone, "he is the one who had done this to me."

"Why would your father do this to his only son?" Ducky had said.

"Because he can that's why," Tony answers through clenched teeth.

Ziva had Tony's head rest against her chest and she had one of her hands rested through his head while the one was around his bare chest in an order of not to touch his bloody back. Ducky was siting near them and saw the way that the two were clinging onto each other, smiling to himself despite of what is going on and he knew than and now, that there is indeed more to their partnership.

Ziva looks at Ducky who was looking at them and had a slight smile on his face and she saw it in Ducky's eyes that he knows that she and Tony are sharing something between them.

"You don't have a problem with me and Tony being together?" Ziva startles him when she had said the question.

"I am not one to judge," Ducky says to her while watching Tony, who was trying so hard to stay awake, "it is Gibbs I am more worried about and if he does finds out about the two of you seeing each other."

"You are not going to say anything to him?" Ziva had raised an eyebrow at this question.

"Not unless you want me to?" he asks the young Mossad Officer "in a way I have wondered about the friendship between the two of you and I have also noticed that Tony here," Ducky pauses to look at the wounded man in Ziva's arms, "has stopped at looking other women and I have come to one conclusion in my mind."

Stopping to look at Ziva in the eye.

"What was the conclusion?" Ziva asks Ducky curiously.

"That he has finally found some one that he really likes and adores that is the conclusion I have come to."

Ziva didn't say anything when she suddenly heard some raised voices echoing through the building and then guns were going off in all kinds of directions. Than there was the sound of the door being unlocked and it was opened. Ziva's mouth had opened in shock at what she saw who was standing there with equalled amount of shock on their faces.

Help had arrived and it wasn't even NCIS or Gibbs. Instead it was the FBI who had come into the building they were in.

"Get an ambulance now!" Ducky says to the FBI agents that were standing with their mouths opened "this man needs medical care immediately."

"You heard Dr Mallard," came a familiar voice.

"Agent Fornell?" Ziva asks the agent who had just stepped into the room.

"Officer David," Fornell acknowledges her presence "what happened?"

"We were on our way back to head quarters when some men had skipped on us out of nowhere," Ziva was straight to the point with her answer, "than we ended up being put in here," rising her end in the air to prove her point before returning it to Tony's soft hair "and then Tony's father had some men come in here to take Tony away to be tortured as you can see for your self."

"His father? As in David DiNozzo?" Fornell had raised his eyes at that "he is the reason for us to be here in the first place."

"Did you catch him?" Ziva asks Fornell.

"We didn't catch him," Fornell paused for a moment unsure whether or not to tell the three on the floor "you probably heard the gunfire to get a good enough idea on that."

"So he is dead?" Ziva felt pleased in that.

"Afraid so," Fornell steps aside for the paramedics to enter the room "I am going to call NCIS and to let them know that we had found you three."

"Knew that Gibbs would have had found out that we are missing," Tony had given a small laugh at what he had just said.

Than Tony had let the darkness to take him sending into unconsciousness.

Ziva saw him close his eyes and go into unconsciousness.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N: **I hope that this chapter did you justice, if not just tell me.


	10. Chapter 10 The L Word

**Chapter 10:** **The "L" Word**

Tony was siting in his home apartment after being told to take a couple weeks of sick leave so could heal and have time to his thoughts, only problem was that everyone had been taking in turns nursing him and to make sure he takes his medication. Abby and Kate were probably the worse seeing as they had practically smothering him into getting better health, that was last nights shift the two had had decided to do it together. McGee was just as annoying he seems to be at the same level of annoyance as Abby and Kate. Ducky and Gibbs was at least a little bit more fun the medical examiner being a like a mother hen while his boss kept on glaring at him when hasn't done what he was told to do.

Today was Ziva's turn until tomorrow of cause and the one he was looking forward to seeing the most. He was okay with the fact that Ducky now knows that he and Ziva are seeing each other secretly, at least Ducky hasn't told anyone else about their infatuation.

As if in cue there was a knock on his door and there stood Ziva David in all of her glory "you dressed up for me I take it?"

"What are you on about Tony?" Ziva walks in with a quizzical look on her face.

Closing the door behind him he walks up to her and hugs her from the behind.

"You are wearing a skirt," nuzzling her neck through her hair and kissing the bare skin on her neck, Ziva catches her moan by biting her teeth on her bottom lip.

"You and your fantasies," Ziva rubs her backside against his clothed member "I also see that you are feeling better I take it."

Tony runs a hand down to the hem of her skirt and only to run it up her thigh.

"Suggestion if I may Tony?" Ziva asks him while to tame herself down a little when she felt his hand massaging her crotch area.

"Suggest away," Tony says huskily as he keeps up his doings.

Ziva wanted to say something but she was too distracted to say anything and so she had slapped his hand away from her crotch and walks a way from his embracement. She headed for the kitchen and knowing that Tony was following her every movement.

"I think we should do it when your back is more healed," Ziva almost bit her tongue at what she had said, "don't want to re hurt it."

"We could do that," Tony says seductively at her "can you hold on that long?"

Tony walks out with a chuckle and headed to sit on his couch and turning to see Ziva walking to stand in front of him.

"Can you hold on that long is the bigger question I think?" Ziva had deliberately sat her self on to his lap.

Tony hitched up her skirt a little higher so he could see her bare thighs better. Kissing Ziva on the lips and testing to see if she would allow this intrusion.

Breaking away from her hot little mouth "why don't we see who can hold it off the longest?"

"You testing to see who can hold off from going further than a kiss?" Ziva raises her eyebrows at him mockingly.

Who were they kidding, looking at each other in the eye and slowly they started to kiss one another. The kiss turns more intensifying and passionate. Ziva grounded her hips against his, feeling his hardened member as she did so. Groaning together as one at the friction of their bodies rubbing together was making.

Reluctantly Ziva had to stop the kiss and she saw in Tony's eyes the same thing she wants and her hand going down to his pants and pulled them down his hips, freeing his erection at the same time. Ziva than pulled her undies off leaving only her skirt on.

Taking him into her hand and teased him at her opening, making his eye roll back into the back of his head. Ziva had than sat down on his member and had taken him whole in one. Seizing all movement and Ziva had kissed Tony again, and than did she start to move with him inside of her. Moaning into each other's mouths so they could be quiet as they can, Tony rams his tongue into her willingly hot mouth, gasping as one. Tony had rested one hand onto her hips to help guide her and his other one was in her soft beautiful hair.

Picking up pace, Ziva had put her arms around his neck, still kissing him and she feels like nothing else matters in the world, now that she has Tony in her life and the beginnings of something else she had never imagined herself to have for another person. Thinking that had died when her old boyfriend had broken her heart. Tony had some how flipped them over so he was on top and she was the one laying down on the couch. The small space on the couch had made all the better and more erotic.

Tony had picked up at new speed, kissing Ziva again on the lips and was sensing something new in his secret lover. Ziva was feeling herself come undone and she could sense that Tony was not far off either. Screaming into his mouth and she had let go, moaning into her mouth and Tony had felt himself come undone inside of her. Staying still inside of her and kissing her which she had return in equal splendour.

Ziva broke away from him, still lying beneath him on the couch and with him still inside her did nothing to help these new feelings she was starting to feel for Tony.

"Everything okay sweet cheeks?" Tony had seen something flash by in her eyes and only disappear with her sighing.

"Of cause why wouldn't I be okay?" Tony rolls of her to sit back up on the couch and Ziva shortly followed his lead.

"Just asking," he says to her while looking her in the eye.

"Don't worry about me Tony," Ziva tells him while she kisses him on his cheek "how about your back?"

"What about my back Ziva?" Tony gives a look at her while he stood up to pull his pants back up and covering his privates from her view.

"It isn't troubling you is it?" She asks him and gave him a sulking look at the same time.

"Not as it used to do," pausing and he tells her "you have just seen what I can do with out my back troubling me."

Ziva watches him raise his eyes in the knowing manner.

"Yes it is all in working order."

Laughing at her.

"Than why did you have that look in your eyes?"

"It is nothing Tony," she didn't want to tell him out of fear.

Just than her phone just rang and saw that the caller was Abby.

"Abby what can I do for you?" Ziva asks her newfound friend.

_"Hows our boy doing?" Abby asks her this._

Ziva looks at Tony up and down before she answered, "He seems to be doing better today," Tony gave another all knowing smile and he headed for the bedroom.

_"Great so we could all come over this after noon and see him?" Abby asks in a hopeful voice._

"I can't see why not," Ziva felt like wanting to say no to Abby.

_"Cool so we will see each other this afternoon," the Goth sounded very happy who had than hung up on her._

Ziva was cursing herself for what she had just agreed to.

"What did Abby want now?" Tony asks from behind her.

Making her jump a little.

"She and the others are coming over this afternoon to see you," Ziva couldn't help but share the same look on Tony's face. "We have tonight to do what we really want to do."

"I was hoping for the whole day," slapping his hand to his face "well we can never get all the things we wish for."

Ziva got up and kissed him on the lips. "My clothes are all rumpled and showing the evidence of what we had just done together."

"You still have the clothes you have left behind from the last time," Tony kisses her on the lips.

"Good enough for me."

Ziva headed for the bedroom to change before Tony had shouted "You left your undies on the floor by the couch!"

"Bring them to me can you?"

Tony did as he was asked and went to join her in the bedroom.

"Ziva can I tell you something?" Tony asks her as he hands over her undies to her.

"Of course you can," Ziva pauses what she was doing to look at him.

"I have been meaning to tell you for a while now ever since my father had caught us," he pauses and looks her in the eyes "I hadn't realised what it was until now."

"Realised what Tony?" though she has a suspicion that what Ducky had told her in the warehouse while holding Tony in her arms. That Tony doesn't look at other women anymore and that he could have found some one he really likes and adores.

"That I love you," Ziva looks sharply at him at that and felt her heart beat rise to a full gallop "I love you Ziva David."

"You do?" Ziva doesn't know what to think for it is still fairly fresh this thing they have for one another.

"I do," Tony had a determined look in his blue-green eyes.

Ziva didn't need to hesitate to know what Tony has just told was real for it was right there in his eyes for her to see the truth.

"Love you two Tony DiNozzo," she said it with all of her heart and she gives a quick kiss on the lips.

"Great and my mother was right that I do have to give things time," Tony smiling from ear to ear at the woman who had won his heart and she has won his in return.

"Mothers are always right," kissing him again than quickly pulling away "now I must change before the guests arrive and hopefully we have the weekend free for us alone."

Kissing her Tony couldn't think how he could not shout to the world and to let everyone and everything that he is in love with an amazing woman. Than came the knock on the door. Warning them that everyone is here as they had said were doing so and seeing that Ziva had put on cargo pants instead of a skirt showing of her beautifully made legs to the world.

"I'll get it my love," Ziva winked at him on her way out who had slapped her on the bottom.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N:** I hope you like this one.


	11. Chapter 11 Deserve and Forget

**Chapter 11:** **Deserve and Forget**

Ziva had stayed in the kitchen when Tony was seeing the others out the door and finally Ziva had thought herself. Ziva was not usually the selfish type but there are those days like today, to act selfishly. Acting selfish in order to have Tony all be herself and not wanting to share with others, hearing the door close, Ziva just guessed being around with a guy like Tony could do that to one person. Love is a whole new concept for her to take in and is her heart healed enough to find some one else to love and that scares the Mossad Officer more than she could possibly get scared about and also in an exciting new thing to explore. She wouldn't be alone in this one that's for sure and knowing that Tony would be there all the way with her to find out the many perils together as one.

Looking in the doorway and seeing the man who now is a constant thing in her mind, heart and body. Smiling away and standing there staring at her was he.

"We alone now?" Ziva asks in a big hopeful question.

"For today and the rest of the weekend," Tony walks up to where she was siting in one of the kitchen chairs. "Gibbs had said for me to tell you that everyone is off the roster this weekend and Ducky had told them that I can take care of myself now."

Running a hand through Ziva's soft and wild hair. Ziva had sat up from the chair to the table so she was eye level with him.

"Think Ducky knows that we have now confessed our true feelings for each other," Ziva says while running her fingers on his stubbled cheek and trailing her thumb on his lips.

"Most likely why he had told the others that I have finished my medication and that my back is now healed enough and that I can take care of my self," kissing the tip of her thumb so ever so softly that Ziva didn't even feel it touch her skin.

"Why didn't Gibbs tell me to get into to work then?" Ziva asking him as Tony steps a little closer towards her "would he not have told me if that is what Ducky had told him and that you do not need any one nursing you back to health?"

"This is Gibbs you are talking about here," pausing to kiss her lips "he has this sixth sense when it concerns his team and he may suspect something if it doesn't smell right."

Ziva wraps her legs around Tony's hips bringing him closer to her than necessary just wanting him closer to her is all that she really cares about right now. When Tony was so close from kissing her soft and incredibly hot lips, claiming them with his own. The doorbell had to go off didn't it? Breaking off that special moment between the two lovers.

Resting his forehead against Ziva' and groaned, cursing whatever you want to call it. Untwisting her legs from his hips reluctantly Ziva too had groaned but not in the way Tony just done. Doorbell rang again and Tony went to answer it, to tell whoever was there to bugger off.

Opening it and Tony seized all thought what so ever for there stood his mother and behind her was Agent Fornell who nodded his head and took his leave and was gone out of sight.

"Come in," Tony couldn't stop smiling to himself for he now has the two most important women in his life in his apartment.

"That's a good boy," Angelica walks in and she sees Ziva standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking back at her son and gave an all knowing smile "see I was right that you have some one special in you life."

"So, I take it no longer you are in protective custody?" Tony asks his mother as she heads into the kitchen and smiles at Ziva on her way in.

"That I am," Ziva smiles at the look on Tony's face and was happy that he was reunited with the only parent who ever took the time to care and cherish him "and now I am a free woman."

"That's good news," Ziva says to the mother of her lover.

"That it is my dear," Angelica smiles at the other woman.

"Would you two sweet ladies like for me to leave you two alone?" Tony says in a little over dramatically "and I will be a good boy and watch a movie while you are at it."

"Doesn't he look so cute when he acts like that?" Ziva says to the older woman.

"No not cute," Angelica took her turn to sound a little dramatic her self "adorable."

"I am out of here," Tony lifted his arms and was out the door.

Leaving behind him two cackling women in his wake and he has one real nasty plan in his head for the one of them later on.

**(TIVA)**

"Ziva David," Ziva says to the older woman who was still laughing away.

"Angelica Paddington," Tony's mother had said "I changed my surname back to my maiden name."

Answering to the Israeli woman's look on her face.

"So you are the one who had stolen my sons heart I take it?" asking the younger woman.

"How do you know about Tony and I?" Ziva was shocked but not surprised this was Tony's mother and he probably has her brains in that thick head of his.

"A mother knows these things," Angelica turns her head to look into the lounge room where Tony was watching a movie of some type on the television "he needs some one in his life who will love him and to understand him. Never had that chance when he was growing up with his father."

Ziva saw the distant look on her face as she continues to watch Tony from the kitchen door way. Realising that is also something she and Tony has in common, their fathers never showing any love to them when they needed to be told the most.

"The both of you deserve each other more than you know," Angelica turns to look back at Ziva in the eye "you will understand in time why that is and the look in my sons eye when he looks upon you when we had come in the kitchen."

"What look?" Ziva couldn't help but whisper her question across.

"What does your heart tell you?" looking back in Tony's direction when he stood up and winced a bit as he got up too fast "I have heard what my ex-husband had done to my son a few weeks back and I was both glad and sad at the same time of David's death."

Tony walks up to them.

"Well I am going to leave you two love birds alone in your tree now," Angelica takes her sons hand in her own "keep in contact and I am in Washington now so look me up when you need to talk either of you."

Giving Tony a hug and even gave Ziva a hug after wards.

"I will see my self out," and she did.

**(TIVA)**

Tony and Ziva had attacked each other's lips with such fiery passion, once they knew they were alone once again. Too hungry to touch and feel each other. That hunger had overruled any common sense. Ziva felt her legs bump into something behind her, not bothering to turn away and look at the object. Too busy kissing Tony, that she didn't care about it and than she knew the minute Tony pushes her softly onto her back, his big bed, only now had sense of direction had come back to her intoxicating senses.

Tony was laying full body length above her and the kiss was so hot it could have burnt a hole through the mattress, having one leg over his hips to keep him where he was. One of Tony's hands was rested against the hip of the leg that was wound around his hips and his other hand had found its way up her shirt and was now fondling with one of her breasts. Ziva had one of hers rested through his hair on near the base of his head and her other hand was lying flat on the bed covers waiting for its turn to do something.

The need to breathe had won its battle and the two lovers just stayed as they were, staring into each other's eye and smiling through their eyes.

"What did you and my mother talk about anyway?" Looking her in the eye trying to suss out her answer that way "admit it, it was about me wasn't it."

Ziva raises her eyebrows as if offended that she had been caught eating desert before diner was served.

"She says that you deserve someone in your life you will love you and understand what you are going through," Ziva says with a smile "that we deserve each other more than we will ever know."

"She is right about that though," kissing her again just as hot as the last one.

Kissing his way down her throat to her cleavage and back up to her hot mouth, and to resume were they had been doing previously, the hand that was fondling her breasts had found its way to her head.

Ziva's other hand that was on the bed was now under Tony's shirt and running cautiously on his back, not wanting to press to hard on some of the still tender spots.

That night they had went to a whole new level of lovemaking and with a whole new meaning behind it and not just meaningless sex.

**(TIVA)**

Abby and Kate was siting in Abby's apartment talking about how to catch Tony's attention to Kate's feelings for him, especially now that it was obvious that he has a special girl in his life. Kate was feeling an emotion never thought possible for her to have, jealousy, for some one that Tony probably has deep feelings for and that lucky person was not Kate.

"Well at least he is in good health now and that is a god send," Abby says to lighten up the mood.

"It is," Kate sighs "I might as well forget about him."

"He will get over this one and move on," Abby says to Kate "just like he always does."

"What if he really does care deeply for this person?" Kate says in half fear "I don't want to be the one who had broken them apart in the first place."

"Aye! That is a difficult side of things," Abby agrees about it "anyway what happened to the one before Tony?"

"That is even more difficult," Kate has had these strong feelings for another member on the team for far longer than she had Tony.

"Well if things don't work out for the way you had originally plan for Tony," Abby begins "maybe you can go back to the man you have stronger feelings for and give that ago."

"Forgetting about that one has been more difficult to forget in the first place," ruffling her hands through her brown locks and messing them in process.

"There you go than," Abby says with a bright sunny smile "You did just grow some feelings for Tony anyway and you have had feelings for our fearless leader from the start and it would be stupid not to forget about that one and easier for you to forget about the other one who is obviously starting to grow some feelings to another."

"Abby how did we become such good friends," that wasn't a question that needed answering. "Okay now back to plan A."

Abby just smiles at her best friend as she just admitted having strong feelings for their boss. For Gibbs from the beginning and the ones she had for Tony was already forgotten under lock and key.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N:** What you do think? Should I hook up Kate and Gibbs or not? Many thank you to those who have read this story and had reviewed it. Deeply appreciate it that you had taken your time to review.


	12. Chapter 12 Gibbs Tells Ziva To End It

**Chapter 12:** **Gibbs tells Ziva to End it**

After spending most of the weekend with Abby and Kate like the one she had. Ziva was a little tired and anxious to see Tony. Didn't get to spend the whole weekend with him after all and she missed him more than she thought she would. Also hearing that Kate has feelings for Gibbs was new to her ears and also talking about this mysterious girlfriend of Tony's has made the two girls wonder how the once upon a time womaniser is in love with some one. Ziva had wisely kept her mouth shut the whole time and only ask how they think that is. Pretending to be ignorant that Ziva hadn't noticed and they seem to take it, as she is still fairly new.

Ziva saw Tony standing near the elevator and waiting for them to open so he can get in. Noticing how he winced each time he shifted on his legs and looking kind of tired also. She had finally reached up to where Tony was who had just got into the elevator.

Good. They were alone Ziva couldn't help but smile at Tony as he pressed the emergency switch and stopping the elevator.

"Missed you," Tony had her pinned against the wall and he was at the front.

"Me too," running a hand down his tired face and seeing a pained look in his eyes "your back is hurting you still?"

"Yeah I was going to see Ducky about that before I get into the office," Tony kisses her softly on the lips.

"Than lets go see him," Ziva kissed him back relishing the moment before she got too carried away "you don't look too good."

"What would I do with out you?" smiling as Ziva presses the switch the make the elevator come alive again and than pressed the button to Autopsy "you are just too good for me."

"I have that same feeling about you," Ziva gives Tony a sly look in his way. "Abby and Kate have been telling me all weekend about you and your mystery girlfriend."

"They have they?" Tony help but be curious "what did you tell them?"

"Nothing just asking questions no and then about you and your past history with women," the elevator had opened to Autopsy "tell you later about something else and what they had to tell me about you."

**(TIVA)**

Tony was siting on one of the cold metal tables while Ducky was examining his back and Ziva was just watching them. Hearing the automatic doors open and not turning to see who had just arrived could have been his biggest down fall.

"Ah, hello Jethro?" Ducky greets Gibbs who was looking at Ziva and Tony who was on a table. "Anthony was just asking me to check his back for him and Ziva hear had been the one who brought him here."

"Something I should know about?" Gibbs has had a suspicion about Tony and Ziva for a while now.

"Just my back is really killing me is about all boss," Tony knows his boss pretty well now and knows when Gibbs has sensed that something is wrong going on "kept me awake all weekend."

Wasn't going to say he has also been puking his guts up in his toilet.

"Anything else that I should know Anthony?" Ducky sounded really concerned for hearing Tony about wounds hurting that bad and never says a word about it and here he was saying his back is really hurting badly.

"Yep that is about it, Ducky," looking the medical examiner in the eye even though he was lying about it.

Gibbs was watching Ziva. Who was watching Tony and he knew by that look in her eyes that she cares for him deeply than that of a normal friendship.

"Officer David can I have a word with you in private," it wasn't a request.

Ziva gave Tony a scared look and follows Gibbs out the door.

**(TIVA)**

Stopping the elevator Ziva prepared for the onslaught as she has been taught to do.

"DiNozzo's mysterious girlfriend has been under our nose all this time," Gibbs had a look of annoyance about his senior agent and liaison officer "all this time it has been you."

"Yes agent Gibbs," Ziva has been told to never lie to a superior.

"This can stay between us as soon as we leave this elevator," Gibbs has seen the way Tony has changed in the last few months, "only if you end it and I don't care how you do it."

Ziva wanted to protest but the look in Gibbs' icy blue eyes made her not to and breaking up with Tony was not on her to do list for she loves him and she'd hate to be the one to break his heart.

"That is something I can not do Gibbs," Ziva tells her team leader so.

"Than I will do it for you," Gibbs could see that Ziva was struggling "your choice and than I will give you a lecture on rule 12."

"I will do it Gibbs," resigning to his orders.

"Good," Gibbs slaps her on the back of the head.

Ziva felt her heart bleed in hidden tears at the thought of telling Tony that it is over and the fact that he loves is making it all the harder for her.

Gibbs saw a hidden tear fall down fall down her cheeks and he hopes he has made the right choice of telling her to break up this affair between her and DiNozzo.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N:** to be honest I am not really happy how this chapter had ended. Having to re-type over and over again with an empty stomach didn't help. Hope you like it and if you don't just tell me.


	13. Chapter 13 We Have To End It

**Chapter 13:** **We Have To End It**

Kate was unsure how to make her to come to her senses and just tell Gibbs. The man who can be so unreasonable at times but that did not stop her for falling for Gibbs, she had hoped that she could just move on from what she feels for him and to forget all about. Never worked though and she knows from experience that dating a fellow co-worker can lead you into some hot waters.

Now is the time for her to do something about and go for it, for wanting end this prolong problem of hers and to bite the bullet. Finding herself at Gibbs' doorstep and her heart pounded in a double leap wanting to jump out of her like frog into a pond.

"Kate what are you doing here?" It is too late now for Kate to turn back round and run for it as if her backside was on fire.

"Came here to talk to you," her voice sound stronger than the rest of her body did "it can not be told in the office."

Gibbs gave her a stare and Kate did not wither under that glare.

"Make it quick than," he ushered her inside his home.

Kate gave the room a one glance over and it did not surprise her at all by it.

"It is rather complicated Gibbs," for it was complicated for her to say this to her boss "I know you have this rule about not dating your fellow co-workers going on and it is something that I need to tell you."

"What about rule 12?" Gibbs was starting to hate that rule and having seen two other of members on his team break it and than having to tell them to end it.

"Not about the rule Gibbs," Kate continues to give him a stare down of her own "more like on the same basis of that rule of yours."

"Spit it out Agent Todd," Gibbs wants to go back to his boat and drink something other than his usual coffee.

"Find I will," Kate stops before going for the big plunge "no I think I will show you rather than saying it out loud."

Gibbs gives her a look as she steps up to him and kisses him full on the lips, not even thinking straight Gibbs had kissed her back tenderly at first and than breaking off from her lips to look at Kate fully.

"This why you had come to my house?" Gibbs had always thought of Kate as an attractive woman and one of the few people who will not stand down from his stares, "to kiss me."

"Not the kissing part," Kate watches her boss "I wanted to talk to you first."

"Well that went well didn't it," Gibbs give her sly look and sneer gripped up to his mouth "I wandered how long it will take for you to come forward."

"You knew?" Kate wanted to feel shocked and not like she is now "you have known all along that I have strong feelings for you."

"Yep," Gibbs knows he was going to break one of his rules by doing this.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate saw him looking at her lips and than back up to her eyes again.

Just than her phone rang and it was Abby.

"You going to answer that?" Kate looks at the phone as it continues to ring and than looks back at Gibbs' icy blue eyes that hold so much mystery.

"Not important and they can wait," Kate gives a small laugh as Abby had gone.

Gibbs and Kate began to kiss again, something that the both of them had wanted to try to do it.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva was at home and thinking about the dilemma that Gibbs had commanded of her to do and she isn't one to disobey a direct order from her superiors. The real problem was that she was in love with Tony DiNozzo and Gibbs had told her to be the one to break Tony's heart, not the other way around of the mountain is there to tread for her to go and her heart was breaking not for herself but for the man who has been a constant part her life now. Tony was one of the first people she has ever met who understands her and he was the one who has shown her how to love again, should she go a head and break his heart and her own at the same time because of what Gibbs had ordered her so.

Waiting for the man she was going to tell him that it is over and how was she going to tell him is beyond her, last she had broken up with some one was because the man she was with had done something to her and it was than she knew that he wasn't the one for her. Tony loves her and shows her what it is like to trust her heart to another man.

The knock on the door startled her and the inevitable timing has arrived. How was she going to tell Tony? And will he want to let her go?

Ziva went to answer the door, her heartbeat was racing, racing for what she is bound to happen.

"Hello sweet cheeks," kissing her on the lips.

The kiss made Ziva's lips burn with the intense heat coming from inside her.

"Something wrong?" Tony broke away from the kiss and was looking at her "it is just you have been acting weird ever since Gibbs had a little chat with you this morning."

Ziva felt the fire in her gut turning in ash and dust.

"Gibbs knows about us Tony," Ziva went straight into it not wanting to prolong the horrible wait "and he wants us to end it or he will do it for us."

"Figured that Gibbs will find out sooner or later," Tony was gazing into her eyes and Ziva felt her eyes burn with hot tears bound to fall out "do you want to end it? Ziva don't tell me you chose the latter?"

"Sorry Tony," the tears are at the brink "I couldn't have Gibbs break us up."

"Don't be sorry Ziva," Tony had stepped into the lounge room "you are following orders."

"We have to end it Tony," whispers over to him "we should never have gotten involved with one another in the first place and knowing the consequences of being caught."

"You really want to end it?" Tony asks her while looking her in the eyes again "for I can not let you go, not now and not ever. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"You don't think I wanted to do this in the first place?" Ziva walks up to him as he sits down.

"Do what? Starting our affair or you following orders like a good little soldier?" Tony sounded sad and angry "don't push me away just because Gibbs has ordered to."

"I love you Tony I really do," Ziva, exclaims, "something which I should never had allowed myself to feel in the first place."

"Can you look me in the eye and tell it wasn't a mistake?" Tony says a little too harshly "I am telling you now Ziva that my love for is true and not mistake."

"Don't make this any harder than it already is for me," Ziva snaps at him and regrets it immediately "maybe it is for the better for the both of us to do as Gibbs has ordered us."

"Very well," Tony rises from the seat he was sitting on "just don't come back running to me when you realise that you have made the biggest mistake of your life."

Giving Ziva a one last kiss and walks to the door without looking back at her.

"See you tomorrow at work and I will see myself out," and he did.

As the door had shut Ziva's heart was breaking into tears and down her face.

"I already have Tony," Ziva whispers to herself continuing to stare at the door in the hope that he will return.

He never did, the sound of his car starting up and hearing it disappear.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: **There you go a little bit of sadness and some happiness thrown in-between. Do not think that is the end of Tony and Ziva? Just read and find out.


	14. Chapter 14 20 Good Reasons

**A/N:** The song that had been sung by and written by **Thirsty Merc:** _20 Good Reasons;_ had inspired me to write this Chapter if you are interested if you want to understand behind the meanings I suggest you listen to that song but I am not making you to listen to it.

**Chapter 14:** **20 Good Reasons**

Going through work today had been hard for Ziva to do and keeping up a good face around the other's including Tony was like acting upon the stage. Tony was still talking to her as if nothing had happened between them both. Ziva could see it in Tony's eyes that he is hurting in the inside and all she wanted to do was to kiss away his pain.

She can see that there is something going on between Kate and Gibbs, suspecting of what she had heard from on the weekend while with Kate and Abby, that Kate has a thing for Gibbs and being the person Ziva has been trained as in Mossad. Kate and Gibbs had slept with each other that and it is pretty much clear to Ziva from the facial and body language that it was indeed true. Gibbs has broken rule 12: Never date a co-worker or something that.

Than came a knock on her door and Ziva sort of suspects that person at her door is the one she really wants to see and to talk to.

Tony was standing outside in the rain at her door with a very determined expression on his face and Ziva could see that there was a tame fire burning in his blue-green eyes. Something of which Ziva has never seen on his face before until now.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Ziva asks him as the rain falls down upon him "did I not say that it is over between us?"

"I heard that from you yesterday and I also know that is what Gibbs has ordered you do to," there was no trace of emotion on his voice "Ziva that is something I can not do."

"Do what exactly Tony?" Ziva asks him cautiously.

"Letting you go," it had a trace of sadness in ti this time "Ziva just give me 20 good reasons why I should let you go."

"Can't give you your 20 reasons," Ziva wants to tell him something else.

"Why is that Ziva?" he takes a step closer to her until they was close enough to feel each others warm breath on their skins "is that hard to tell me simple 20 little good reasons about why I should let you go?"

"There is none to give you what you seek of me," Ziva wants to look away from his eyes but doesn't want to show him the answer he wants from her "there is only one reason. Gibbs is the main reason as to why I should let you go."

"You had no problems about it before Gibbs had finally found out about us," Tony was now too close for her comfort "why do you have problems about it until now? Because Gibbs had given you an order doesn't mean you have to follow that order."

"In Mossad -"

"This isn't Mossad Ziva and it is not in Israel either," Tony snaps at her "you are now working at NCIS and it is in America."

"What difference does it make about what country I am in nor where I am working at and for?" Ziva snaps right back at him "the same rules apply and the same with following an order no matter how good it is to break them once in a while."

"Ziva I love and I know that in your heart of hearts you feel the same way about me," eye to eye "as I said I will not let you got unless you give me 20 good reasons for me to do so."

Dark brown eyes and blue-green eyes were staring into one another for what seems like an eternity. Neither of them wants to turn away and to break the spell that binds them together.

"I am sorry Tony," she went to shut her door when Tony stops her from doing it.

"Than tell me you do not love me and I will leave you alone," Tony walks into her house closing the door behind him "for good this time."

Ziva had felt her back touch the wall behind her. Her eyes firmly glued on Tony who was in front of her and the wall behind her. Stuck between a wall and Tony what lovely combination thrown in one go.

"What about Gibbs?" Ziva says and in doing so she had let slip that she does love him "if he find out that we are together who knows at what he will achieve in the process."

"He has his eyes firmly set elsewhere now," Tony lifts up Ziva's chin with his fingers "if we me more discreet and less obvious about it than before," her eyes were wandering to his mouth and back to his again "we love each other is that not enough to stay together until that loves dies between us and unfixable."

Ziva felt her mouth begin to water and felt Tony's body lean in a bit more.

"I love you Tony DiNozzo," Ziva exclaims in earnest.

"That is all I ask of you."

Gazing forever in each other's eyes and the touch of Tony's lips on hers was all the confirmation she needed to know. Tony pushes his tongue through her willingly hot mouth to deepen the kiss. Running her hands over his rain-drenched hair and over the rest of his body through clothes.

"We should take this elsewhere."

"Anywhere is fine with me."

"That is fairly obvious Tony."

Picking her up in his strong arms and Ziva puts her legs on either side of his waist trusting him not to hurt her. Giggling at him as he flips them onto her bed.

"Did I just hear Officer David giggle?"

"You will hear more than a giggle in a minute if you do not do what I want."

"Pray tell me what it is you want my love?"

"You want me to show you or do you rather talk about it?"

"If it is indeed what you want of me?"

Ziva flips Tony over so she was now on top of him smiling at him. Undoing his shirt buttons to reveal his mass of chest hair and his well-made muscle toned chest and stomach. Placing hot kisses down his stomach and feeling his muscles flinch in excitement.

"I hope you plan on doing something else sooner than later."

"Just watch and you shall see what I have in store for you."

"Should I be scared or excited about it?"

"Possibly both if you like."

During the rest of the night the two lovers had reunited their love for one another in that one bout of lovemaking. Never want to end it all in the first place and that is how it should be. Gibbs be damned about his rule 12 is he can break than so can they.

But can it be just as hot and full of love as theirs.

They have made up and now they are not going to let go with out a descent fight and give any one their 20 good reasons why if they have to.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**A/N: **This was so tense to write not sure if it is good or not but I will let all of you to be the judges about that. Just don't hate me for what I had done to Tony and Ziva. Any suggestions is well appreciated and I will consider them well if they could help the story to stay reasonable.


	15. Chapter 15 Something wicked this way com

**Chapter 15:** **Something Wicked This Way Comes**

"We should fight more often," Tony lazily says to the woman beside him.

"Not unless we have something to fight about," Ziva lazily runs a finger through his chest hairs and tugging them to make them go straighter with out trying to hurt him in the process.

Tony captures that hand in his own and hold it still where it is.

Out of nowhere the alarm went off startling the two lovebirds from the serenity.

"Well I guess we better make ready and go to work again," Tony tries to get up but Ziva had a very good hold of him "sweet cheeks we shan't be late today even if I want to stay in bed with you."

"I just have this feeling that something bad is coming our way," Ziva admits to Tony who sits up in bed but has his hand on the bed to support his weight.

"Like a gut feeling?" Tony asks Ziva while watching her come closer to him.

"Is that what you call it in this country?" Ziva asks a different question.

"No it is a Gibbs thing he is famous for that gut feeling," Tony explains to Ziva "do you want to me about this feeling of yours or leave for later?"

"Does Gibbs tell you what he feels in his gut?" Ziva gives him another question.

"No he just leaves us standing there and ponder about what that feeling of his could mean," gives her the answer she had asked for the best he can "though his gut instincts has served us well on some of the tougher cases we have had so far and some times that gut feeling of his can lead us into deep waters to cross."

"Than I shall not tell you in case it is wrong and I don't want to scare you," Ziva gives him a quick kiss on the lips and Tony had decided to deepen it "have you got spare clothes to change into?"

"I think there is some clothes in my car and if that is not the case than my answer is no," Tony runs a hand through her soft hair.

"There is some clothes you have behind here and they are clean," Ziva leans in to kiss him again.

"You took the trouble into cleaning my clothes?" Tony teases her while giving her that question "never knew you cared for me that much."

Ziva grabs hold of his member in a tight grip making Tony yelp in shock and slight pain.

"Ziva can you let go?" Tony winces as she tightens her hold "please."

"So you don't like me touching you there?" Ziva teases him and loosens her grip on him.

"I do just not like that," Tony grimaces a little "we better have some brekkie first and than get to work."

Ziva lets him go and hops out of bed "coming Tony!"

Tony follows her and puts on the boxes he had on last night.

Kissing her on the side of Ziva's neck on the way to her coffee machine.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva and Kate have gone down to see Abby in her lab, while Gibbs had gone to get coffee that leaves Tony and McGee to hold the fort in the squad room by lunchtime. Tony was doing his best to pester the junior agent who was the only one around to pester and tease.

Word had spread out about Gibbs and Kate faster than a fire could have a chance to grow. Luckily no word had about Tony and Ziva had been leaked out yet. After thinking over in his head about the way to get Ziva to see if she really wants to do what Gibbs had ordered of her to or do the complete opposite of that order. If she had follow the latter than Tony could not see himself not loving her in anyway with out getting the way he feels about Ziva get in the way of his job.

"I am going to see what the girls up too probie care to join me?" he asks McGee.

McGee just shakes his head and Tony went up to the elevator. There wasn't anyone around in head quarters today all except for Gibbs' team. Director Shepard had to go somewhere doing her thing with other agencies.

Elevator open and Tony had a gun pointed towards his chest.

"Agent DiNozzo I presume?" Tony had to tell Ziva that she should trust that instinct of hers "would kindly walk back to your desk or do you want a bullet in your head?"

There was another man with him and only the one who was talking had no mask on him but his associate did. Weird. Doing as the man told him to do.

Back in the bull pan and McGee had a look of pure shock. Join the club kiddo who isn't shocked.

"Agent McGee nice to meet you," the man tried to sound happy about meeting him "would you be so kind enough to come out from behind your desk or Agent DiNozzo here might get hurt."

"Toadie here will tie you up and we will see where to go from here," the man laughs at the prospect of coming into a federal agency undetected, all in the name of revenge for his baby brother and father.

Tony and McGee were tied up and were tied to chairs that don't have wheels or armrests.

"Now we can wait for the others to join us," the cackles at himself and having a gun pointed at one of the two agents who looked at each other.

**(TIVA)**

Ziva, Kate and Abby were all caught unawares when come masked men or women runs into the lab. They had no choice but to let the men take them up to the squad room where Tony, McGee and Ducky were tied to some chairs. Gibbs was still out for coffee and has no idea about what is occurring right now.

Ziva shares a quick look in Tony's direction and back to the unmasked figure in the room. The women were all roughly tied to chairs similar to the ones that the men are tied to. Ziva had her hands tied so tightly that not even if she could untie herself and to protect her fellow team mated, especially Tony who had the courage to come to her place last night.

"Now that leaves Gibbs as the lucky last to get tied up."

Everyone all shared a quick look at each other and begin to pray that Gibbs will not walk in to a trap.

**(TIVA)**

Gibbs had exited the elevator with his cup of coffee and saw his entire team, minus Jimmy Palmer who had the flu and stayed home, was tied up and masked men or women surrounded him.

"Agent Gibbs what a pleasure it is for you to join us on a such wonderful occasion like this one," an unmasked man said to him "if you would so kind of not doing anything suspicious or I may have to hurt one of your team and I am not going to play favourites just yet."

"Just let my team go now or I won't do as you have asked of me to do," Gibbs demanded of the unmasked man.

"Very well than have it your own way than," and the man had fired a shot and a cry of pain was heard followed by a scream and cursing from everywhere around them "I didn't want to do this so soon in the game but you left me with no choice."

Gibbs just stood there his feet glued to the spot on the carpet. Tied roughly to a chair and just glares at the unmasked man for harming one of his team while in his presence was a big no no.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N:** Sorry for that. Have to wait and see who was the one who was shot in the upcoming chapter. Guess who it is if you like? Laughing and crying for what I had just done.


	16. Chapter 16 Life Source Slipping Away

**Lest We Forget**

**A/N:** I have made a few modifications to some of my earlier chapters and fixed up a few gramma errors in some of them. Sorry if I haven't updated with this chapter here. I was just finding it a bit difficult to how to go on with this story and I am sorry to say this to you all that some one will die in this fic, oops did I just tell you that out loud.

**Previously on Secret Love Affair:**

"_Very well than have it your own way than," and the man had fired a shot and a cry of pain was heard soon followed by a scream and cursing from everywhere around them. "I didn't want to do this so soon in the game but you left me with no choice."_

_Gibbs just stood with there his feet glued to the spot on the carpet. Tied roughly to a chair and just glares at the unmasked man for harming one of his team while in his presence was a big no no._

Chapter 16: Life Source Slipping Away

"Good seeing as now that is all settled," the unmasked man just kept on smiling at each of them, "let's get down to why I am here and what I want seems like the best place to start."

Not getting any kind of response from the team and the man just smiled more broadly at the scowling faces.

"Did I forget to say sorry for that?" the man just shrugged his shoulders, "very well than if that is how you play games around here than I suggest that one of should say something or someone else will get injured."

"Tell us your name first and than we shall talk," Gibbs wants to slap this man silly right here and now.

"Kevin Weekes is the name I shall give you seeing as you had asked so nicely," the man now known as Kevin Weekes says to them all. "Now you can all stay seated while my men and I go looking for some files."

**(TIVA)**

Ziva was just watching Tony as his blood was seeping away from him. Ziva wants to kill the man or Kevin Weekes, as he likes to call himself and she will kill him with her own bare hands if necessary. Tony was tied to chair not far from her and still hard to get to. Tony's precious life source was pooling on to the ground beneath him and it was even dripping of the chair.

"What can we do now Gibbs?" Abby was asking Gibbs this question.

"Try and get ourselves untied before Kevin Weekes comes back," Gibbs answers his favourite Goth her question "and to get DiNozzo to a hospital before he bleeds to death."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Kate says to Gibbs while watching Tony at the same time.

Ziva just got the last knot untied when Gibbs had said that and quickly went to untie the offers before going to Tony's side.

"How did you untie yourself so quickly?" Kate asks the liaison officer as she cut the ropes away.

"In Mossad if you fail to get yourselves from situations such as this one and than you may have been lucky to survive before help arrives," Ziva answers Kate in a far away tone.

"Glad I am not Mossad than," McGee says with out thinking about it and he realises what he had said, "Ziva I didn't mean to say that."

"That's okay McGee sometimes I wish that I wasn't Mossad," Ziva turns away from McGee to look at Tony.

Gibbs and Ducky were quick to get to Tony as soon as they were untied and they were trying to get Tony in to a recovery position.

"Right McGee I want you to stay here with Ducky, Abby and DiNozzo," Gibbs says to his Junior Agent "Kate, David you two are with me."

Getting there weapons from their draws and put the clips in.

"And call for some help from any agency along with an ambulance."

**(TIVA)**

Kate, Gibbs and Ziva didn't even get far when Kevin Weekes had return with his men in masks.

"Ah! They have decided to escape and retake over the head quarters," Kevin was amused by all of this. "Agent Gibbs should suggest to you and the ladies to drop your agents and return to your seats."

"I don't think so Mr Weekes," Gibbs says menacingly to imbecile standing in front of him.

"Do you want another one to hurt on your watch?" Kevin obviously doesn't like how the events are unfolding into.

"Jethro it seems to be that I am the only one available to save your sorry ass again," Kevin turns around to face the voice behind him and saw the FBI surrounding him and his men.

"Tobias you are running late," Gibbs says to Fornell who had put Kevin Weekes' hands into a pair of handcuffs.

"Got caught in traffic," Fornell tried to sound innocent.

"Take him out of my sight Fornell," Gibbs says to Fornell "and get the paramedics in here now!"

"What's up his nose?" Kevin tries for a little humour "all I did was shooting Agent DiNozzo in the stomach that is all I swear."

**(TIVA)**

Ducky had something pressed against Tony's bullet wound when the other three had returned unscathed. Everyone but Tony had gotten out of this fiasco unscathed.

"The paramedics are on there way Duck," Gibbs kneels down to get a better look at Tony "how is he doing really Ducky?"

"Not good he is losing lots of blood I am afraid Jethro," Ducky feels like he is back in the warehouse again trying to save Tony from losing hie life source and from the worst "Anthony does not have long to live at this rate."

Gibbs takes a quick look at Ziva and sees fire in her brown eyes. Gibbs takes a quick look to all the rest of his team and resting his gaze on Kate until he glances back at his senior agent. Everyone was trying to do their best to help their fallen colleague and possible lover for Ziva and doing their damn hardest to keep emotions at bay and leaving them for later if they have to.

The paramedics had at last arrived and than they were off again.

"Ziva go with him."

Ziva went inside of the ambulance and once again was seeing the man she loves bleeding once again.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N:** How was that? Tell me please? Is bad or better than what you had expected and there is more to come for our favourite team and couples.


	17. Chapter 17 No One But You

**Chapter 17**: **No One But You**

Ziva watches Gibbs and Kate walk away from the waiting room as they wait for news on Tony's condition. Abby was watching also and watched them with a small sad smile on her normally happy and sunny face. Ducky was siting across from Ziva and he gave her a small smile of encouragement and as for McGee he still seems to be in shock with everything that has happened today. With them being taken hostage in a place they had considered being safe and protected by security guards and cameras, and then the man Kevin Weekes had just shot Tony for no good reason.

Then a doctor came out of some doors and yelled out.

"Family for Tony DiNozzo!"

Abby, Ducky, McGee and Ziva all jumped at that and hopped of the uncomfortable chairs. Ziva than thought about Angelica and Tony's mother, who has not learn of this dreadful event and Ziva knows that Angelica would like to be here and to be near her only son.

"Which one of you is Jethro Gibbs?" the good Doctor says to them.

"I will go and fetch him for you," Abby runs of in search of Gibbs and maybe Kate also.

"Hi I am Dr Donald Mallard and young Anthony's personal physician," Ducky says to the fifty or so year old doctor standing before him.

"Dr James Fitzpatrick," Dr Fitzpatrick answers him in reply "so I will take it want to learn about Mr DiNozzo also?"

"Well I am possibly your best choice to get through Jethro in a time like this one," Ducky says to Dr Fitzpatrick.

Who only just nods in reply.

Ziva and McGee were just wanting to know if Tony made it or not.

"Can we see Tony Dr?" Ziva asks him her ascent was unusually thicker than usual and with a tint of weariness.

Fitzpatrick just looks at them and then turns his head to see a tall man with silver hair heading his way and this man means business.

**(TIVA)**

Kate and Gibbs had wandered away from the others eyes and ears.

"We really should be near by Gibbs," Kate says in earnest to Gibbs and she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"They will find us when a Doctor or nurse comes and tell us of any news about DiNozzo," Gibbs was debating with himself again over the mess his rule has made to his team.

"Tony will be all right," Kate said "he did survive the plague so he should survive this for he has to."

"It isn't DiNozzo who I am worried about Kate," Gibbs knows he can trust Kate with this small problem between the hospitalised agent and his liaison officer.

"Whom are you worried about than?" Kate asks him.

"It is complicated Kate and I am not sure if this is a good idea or not to tell you," Gibbs looks into her brown eyes with his own icy blue "maybe later I will but not now when we know more if Tony survives this latest attack on his well being."

"GIBBS!" Abby voice wails and she runs up to them "the doctor would like to talk you about Tony in private and seeing as you are his emergency contact and Ducky will be there with you."

Gibbs rushes of to find the doctor and Ducky, leaving behind Kate and Abby to follow suit.

"Kate? Tony is going to make it right," Kate holds the weeping Goth in her arms "and what about his girlfriend we should find her and let her know what is happening."

"Abby everything will be okay and as for Tony's girlfriend that is a problem for another day I think."

The two women walk back to the waiting room finding only Ziva and McGee was present in the room.

**(TIVA)**

The two doctors and Gibbs had return to where the others were and so was Tony's mother who was talking to Ziva quietly.

"Come forward my dears," Ducky says to the group in the room.

"What's the verdict?" Ziva asks the two doctors and Gibbs.

The three had sombre looks on their faces before and Abby took this as a bad sign.

"Tell me he didn't?" Abby sounded scared and confused mixed with a tint of sadness.

"I am sorry Angelica," Ducky says to Tony's mother "I am afraid young Anthony didn't make it."

Ziva supported Angelica's weight as she began to tremble.

Everyone was quiet all except for Abby's sobs.

"How did he get hurt in the first place?" Angelica sounded mad and she had to sit down on one of the chairs with Ziva siting next to her. "I want to know why and how my only son is now dead on that operating table and not in a hospital bed healing!"

"I am deeply sorry ma'am but there is nothing I can do to bring him back for you," Dr Fitzpatrick says to his patients mother.

"Don't you call me ma'am," Angelica was now a grieving mother "get of my sight doctor before I will get real angry."

"I have done the best I can and I am sorry for your loss," Dr Fitzpatrick says to them all and he walks away from the grieving group in the waiting room.

"We have to let this girlfriend of Tony's and to her know about what has occurred," Abby says in hiccup.

"No need Abby," Ziva says to the weeping Goth who turns her watery gaze in her direction "Tony's girlfriend is already here in this very room and talking right at you."

"You're Tony's girlfriend?" Abby exclaims in half shock and anger "why did you not tell us so in the first place?"

"Because Tony wanted to keep it a secret Abby and that is what it was a secret to begin with," Ziva doesn't know why she is saying this now when they we're supposed to be grieving now and not talking about past secrets.

"I thought I had told you to end it miss David?" Gibbs asks surprised that they had kept up with this secret of theirs.

"I had but Tony didn't want to end it Gibbs," Ziva felt like crying about the next question that is bound to come out from one of them.

"Why did Tony choose not to end it?" Kate asks Ziva this.

It seems as if everyone was listening very closely to what Ziva was about to tell them next.

"Because he had fallen in love with me," Ziva was happy to know that she had a chance to love such a guy like Tony DiNozzo "and I loved him back."

Ziva wants to sing to the world that there was no one but Tony DiNozzo still owns her heart and no one will take it from him.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N:** Don't hurt me for there are more surprises left in store for this story to go. I am also writing up a new story also which I am not going to tell you what it is about until its release.


	18. Chapter 18 The Show Must Go On

**A/N:** The final chapter to Secret Love Affair is here.

**Chapter 18:** **The Show Must Go On**

Ziva was visiting the cemetery again in the past few months and to see the last resting place of Tony DiNozzo. The man who had died before learning that he is going to be a father and now his unborn child is going to grow up not knowing his father.

"Hi again Tony just me again," Ziva felt stupid talking to the stone that stands in place of a man that was so full of life instead "just wanting you to know that our child is going to be a little girl and that I miss you so much. We had never had the chance to get to know each other better and I know that through our secret nightly visits to each of our homes was one of the best moments of my entire life. I am glad that I had that chance to and knowing that we had eventually grown to love each other."

Tears were falling down her cheeks as Ziva was looking at a photo frame of Tony and the team smiling as he always had done so no matter how bad the situation could be.

"How can we go on now that you are no longer to smile again?" Ziva began again "I know everyone is missing you in their own personal way of dealing with a loved ones death. Luckily there is a part of you left in mid of all the sadness and I am glad that I am the one helping to keep your blood line and apart of you back into the world."

Ziva felt the baby move and she began to smile.

"She is so much like you than I thought always moving around and being the pain in the donkey," Ziva puts a hand on her belly "did I also mention that Gibbs and Kate are now engaged if you were here you would be giving them hell about that and not letting go unless you -"

Ziva looks up the sky and saw the clouds are covering up the sun.

"It is really depressing that you are no longer in the world and giving everyone cheek, loving me and not having the chance to see our baby girl grow up in to a beautiful young woman," Ziva felt the first rain drop splat on her shoulder, "unfortunately Tony the show must go on as they all say," looking back to the headstone marking the final resting place of the man she has grown to love and is carrying that love inside of her "I must go before this rain starts to pour down on me and I promise that I will return to you once again."

"I love you Tony DiNozzo and nothing will tell me other whys."

Blowing a kiss through the wind towards his smiling picture.

**(TIVA)**

Kate and Gibbs were going to visit Tony's grave when they saw Ziva heading over for her car.

"Maybe we should say something to her Jethro," Kate says to her boss and now fiancé.

"She knows that we are not going to abandon her when the baby arrives and to be there for her in times of need," Gibbs said to Kate.

Kate just watched Ziva drive away from the cemetery "it is sad that Tony had died not knowing that he is going to be father."

Gibbs had put his arm around Kate's waist in order to comfort her.

"Nothing lasts forever Kate you should know that with your job," Gibbs wants to confide with this woman that he is going to marry "no matter how good life seems to be going to go and besides Ziva has something to look forward to we all are."

"A little DiNozzo and there is no guarantee that his child will be like him," Kate smiles at that thought "what isn't there to look forward to about that one."

"Come on we better go and see DiNozzo's grave before the rain gets any heavier and ruins our day."

"Maybe you should just glare at it to scare of the rain," Kate laughs at Gibbs' expression on his face at that "or just glare at DiNozzo's grave and make him come out of his little hidey hole and say sorry for all the fuss he has created."

"Wouldn't work Kate," Gibbs gives a small smile as they stood hand in hand at Tony's grave.

"Worth a try even if it has been five months since he has been gone," Kate gives the picture of Tony smiling away at something about nothing in particular "ever wonder Gibbs if there was a chance that there has been a big mix up at the hospital?"

"Most of the times and for once my gut is silent on this one."

**(TIVA)**

Abby and McGee was out at a diner having lunch when Kate, Gibbs, Ducky and Ziva had come to join them for lunch.

"How is the little DiNozzo going in there?" Abby asks Ziva while she had put a hand on Ziva's belly.

"Being a little pain in the donkey," Ziva replies with a smile.

"Pain in the ass do you not mean?" McGee corrects her with a question.

"Have found whether it is going to be a boy or girl yet?" Abby was really happy about that.

"Yes I have and I am going to keep it as surprise sorry Abby," Ziva gives her a wicked smile.

"I like love surprises and I can't wait for this little baby DiNozzo to come into the world and to see if it has the same characteristics as his/her father's who we all know and love and miss very dearly," Abby just kept on talking about that and the others just kept silent with a smile.

"To Tony and his unborn baby boy or girl."

"To Tony and his unborn baby boy or girl!"

Ziva felt the baby kick inside of her as if it wants to join in with the fun.

"I think that the baby wants to join in with all the fun," Ziva says with a smile.

"Well it is a DiNozzo what do you expect," Gibbs quips in to join in with the conversation.

Everyone laughs at that.

Yes the show will go on forever.

**AND CUT . . . **

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL

**A/N: **Well that was difficult and fun. See you all in the sequel and more surprises are to come.

Written By Tivalilly 


End file.
